Can I
by Xhibit B
Summary: AU. Fragile!Verse. Yami Sennen is a single father of one, alone and hopelessly in love with the one woman he never thought he could have. Yūgi Mutou is a single mother of two and hadn't let the thought of dating cross her mind for the last thirteen years after her ex-fiancee walked out on her. This is the story of how two fragile hearts find one another, despite all the risks.
1. Prologue

**Can I**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Prologue - Daddy and Me/Mom and Us**

* * *

.i do not own yu-gi-oh!.

* * *

Yami Sennen sighed as he sank into the comforting leather seat of his recliner. The lever was pulled, propping his socked feet up as he allowed the fifteen-inch MacBook Pro he was holding to rest on his abdomen. At his side, a young girl of eleven years old watched the seventy-five-inch ultra-high definition television that displayed the vibrant colours of the cartoon that was currently playing; the only sound that resonated in the living room was the constant tapping of the laptop's keys and the shrill voices of the characters from the show.

That is, until the little crimson eyed girl looked up at her father. A hint of a smile played on her lips as she leaned over on the arm of the couch. The heels of her hands were allowed to press themselves against her cheeks as she lightly kicked her feet back and forth. "Hey Daddy?"

Yami didn't bother to look up at his daughter. He was busy going over a spreadsheet that his cousin had sent him to evaluate for his business' expenses. He did still reward his daughter with an answer though, "Yes Hikari?"

"Do you think I'll ever get another Mommy," Hikari asked innocently. Her mother had left over eight years before when she was only two; dropping the little girl off on the doorstep of an orphanage where she remained for a full week until Yami finally found her… it would be another ten weeks before she would be able to come back home with her father after an all-out court battle with the orphanage. For a full six years after he brought her home, she had wondered why her mother had left her in that awful place, why she didn't want her anymore, and why she hadn't just been allowed to stay with her dad because she was sure _he_ wanted her. "I know Momma left a long time ago and she's not coming back. But maybe I can have a new Mommy that will love me and won't leave like my real Mommy did."

Yami's fingers abruptly stopped typing away at his keyboard as slanted crimson eyes widened several fractions. He glanced up from the screen and looked over at his daughter who had immediately began to regret asking the question in the first place, "Hikari…"

Hikari slid from the side of the couch and turned back to the TV dejectedly. "Sorry Daddy, I shouldn't have asked you that."

Yami sighed, smiling sadly at his daughter before he closed the laptop and discarded it on the side table by his chair. The foot rest was pushed in as he stood from his seat and made his way over to where his daughter was sitting. Pulling the little girl into his side, he kissed the crown of her head before allowing his chin to rest there. He knew how much she wanted a mother, and if he was able, he would give her what she wanted immediately.

"Are you mad at me Daddy," Hikari asked sniffling as she looked up at her father; steady streams of tears rolling down her cheeks before dropping off at her chin.

"Of course, I'm not mad at you, Kar," Yami answered as he kissed the crown of her head once more. "It's a fair question that you have every right to ask. The only thing is that I can't give you a definite answer and I feel bad about that because I honestly don't know if you will ever have another Mom. Maybe one day we'll find you another Mom, one that's going to love you as much as I do and never leave you alone like your mother did."

"Like how you have with Grandma and Grandpa, Daddy," Hikari asked as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Exactly like how I have with your Grandma and Grandpa," Yami confirmed with a nod. "Now, how about we go get some dinner in your belly so that you can get to bed. You have school in the morning, young lady."

Hikari nodded before she broke from her father's embrace, "Okay Daddy!"

Yami stood, wiping his hands on his pants before grabbing his daughter's hand and guiding her to the kitchen, "What do you want for dinner?"

"How about…" Hikari started as she tapped her chin, "Beef and broccoli?"

"Beef and broccoli," Yami asked, smiling at the young girl, happy that her mood had changed since their conversation. "You've got it."

.cani.

Yūgi Mutou walked into the home that she shared with her twin son and daughter. Her keys to the 2010 BMW X5 were placed in the key dish as she made her way into the kitchen, two paper bags tucked under either of her arms. "Yuki, Hiyori, I'm home."

"We're in the kitchen Mom," her daughter, Hiyori, called out to her. "Do you need help with the groceries?"

"No," Yūgi answered as she walked into the kitchen, placing the bags down before kissing each of her children on the forehead. "There were only two bags. But what you can do is put away the groceries for me while I get started on dinner."

"Okay," the twins chimed in unison before they each took a bag and began putting everything away as their mother gathered the pots and pans that she would need to make that night's meal.

Together the family of three worked at the tasks they had been assigned as they talked about how their days went.

"Then Hiba, of course, falls out of her chair drawing everyone's attention," Hiyori said recounting what had happened in her history class earlier that day. "And well, let's just say that, that is one moment Hiba Sennen will never live down for the rest of our days at Domino High."

"Poor girl," Yūgi laughed as she chopped the green onion that were to be added to the Miso broth she was making. "Anything else?"

"Oh yeah, in two weeks, right after we go on winter break, Hiba has a Duel Monsters tournament and she asked for me to go to support her," Hiyori answered happily. "She extended the invitation out to you guys as well if you want to come too. Her Mom, Dad, Uncle and little cousin are going to be there too. Did you know that her parents knew Uncle Seto and Aunt Joey? They're actually related."

"Really now," Yūgi asked, irking a brow as she glanced over her shoulder at her daughter.

"Yep," Hiyori chirped. "Uncle Seto is Mr. Atem's cousin. I only found out that she knew them because she had a picture of her and Kisara on her phone."

"It's a small world after all," Yūgi laughed. "But as for the tournament, I would love to go. I haven't been to a good Duel Monsters match in about seventeen years. I have the two of you to thank for that." She grinned, the playful jab causing both twins to laugh. "But in any case, yes. It would be great going to see Hiba duel."

"Awesome, do you want to go too, Yuki," Hiyori asked as she turned to her elder brother.

"Yeah, I'll go," Yuki answered. "This should be fun. And I have nothing better to do with my life."

"Awesome, I'll let her know that we'll be there that Saturday," Hiyori said as she pulled the white iPhone from her pocket.

"Wonderful," Yūgi said smiling, "I'll also check with Grandpa and see if he would like to join us as well. I know that he loves Hiba dearly and would be happy to see her dueling at the Domino Tournament since he did teach her the game."

"Yes, that would be awesome," Hiyori said as she typed a quick text message to her best friend, letting her know that she and her family would be at the tournament. "Hiba will be so glad to see everyone there. And I'll be able to introduce you to Mr. Atem and Ms. Mana so that you guys can talk about me staying over for Hiba's birthday sleepover in January."

"That sounds like a great idea to me," her mother answered as she added the ramen noodles to the Miso broth. "Yuki would you mind looking in the fridge for the Naruto fishcakes I bought?"

"Awesome," Hiyori chimed right as a text message came through on her phone as her brother wordlessly moved to do as his mother asked.

* * *

 **So, somehow, I managed to delete the story from my profile being special. I guess that's what I get for trying to edit chapters when I'm half asleep because I've caught a spelling or grammar error that I didn't catch before posting the damn thing or inconsistencies in the story that went unnoticed before posting. Bah, anyways, I'm still going through and editing the first seven chapters that had previously been posted. So, I'll update as I'm finished editing, which will be every other week or so, because school. I'm also in the process of writing chapter 8 so that will be out sooner than later after I've gone through and edited everything. Some events will change, other things will be added. So you won't be reading the exact same story over again, I promise. Anyways, I'm done babbling. Enjoy the story my loves!**


	2. Chapter One

**Can I?**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter One - Preparing for the Tournament**

* * *

.i do not own yu-gi-oh!.

* * *

"C'mon Hiyori please," Hiba begged, gripping her best friend's arm in her hands as she tugged lightly. She was trying to get the other girl to change her mind about entering the winter Duel Monsters championship with her… with no luck of changing the other's mind whatsoever. "It'll be so much fun! You and I can go to the final round together and you can kick my butt and become the undisputed Duel Monsters champion of Domino City! You'd be just like your Mom was when she was our age! Besides, the dueling world needs another Mutou to cheer for."

"Hiba we've been over this, a million times already," Hiyori sighed exasperatedly. She tried her hardest to ignore the pleading look that Hiba was shooting her. "I am _not_ going to enter the tournament. I'm way too shy to be up there trying to duel with _thousands_ of people watching my every move. I'd get flustered, lose focus and lose my first match if I did. I don't have the stomach for professional dueling…" She pulled the top to her bento her mother had packed for her off, neatly setting it by her side before picking up her chopsticks. "And the last thing I want to do is bring shame to my mother's legacy. She is _the_ best duelist to ever pick up a Duel Monsters deck. I'm not going to embarrass her like _that_."

The brown-haired girl had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at her longtime friend. "Hiyori, you're kidding right? You do realize that your Mom was the exact same way when she first started right? Extra paranoid when it came to tournaments until she was on that stand, facing off with anyone who dared get in the ring with her. It's seriously not as scary as you're trying to make it seem." She scrolled through her Facebook news-feed on her phone as she continued. "Because when you're up there dueling, it's like the people around you aren't there. It's just you and your opponent battling it out to see who comes out on top. Take it from someone who does this for a living."

A sideways glance was cast at the tanned teen as she munched on the homemade rice balls her mother had packed for her lunch that morning. "Are you forgetting who you're talking to Hiba? It's me, Hiyori Mutou, the shyest girl to step foot in Domino High school… other than my mother. Actually, I think I've got her beat in the shyness department. No matter what you say, if I did compete, I would always be hyper aware of the crowd that was around me no matter how lost I got in the duel. One's shyness isn't gone in a snap of the fingers. We're not living in a fairy tale here."

"Whatever you say Hiyori," Hiba laughed as she popped a fried sausage link in her mouth and chewed. She swallowed the food down before continuing. "Whatever you say. Just think about it will you? You never know, if one day you do decide to join in on one of the tournaments here, you'd have the most fun you've ever had in your life. Hell, you might even meet a cute boy while you're there. Now…" She pulled her dueling deck and the board from her bag, setting the board up between herself and the other teen. "How about a quick game before we have to head back to class?"

Hiyori couldn't help the annoyed look that crossed her features before it was quickly replaced with a smile. She had no interest in dating and Hiba knew that. But, her best friend was only trying to help, she couldn't be angry with her for that. However, there was absolutely no way she would ever compete in one of those big tournaments like her mother had in the past. She was way too shy for all of that. But… that didn't mean that she couldn't kick Hiba's butt in a quick game of Duel Monsters before their lunch period ended; spectator free. "Sure, just let me finish my rice ball and I'll grab my deck. I guess you could use the practice since you do have that tournament coming up in a few weeks."

"Yes and no," Hiba said as she shuffled her deck, watching her best friend stick the last of her rice ball in her mouth before she grabbed her deck from the side pouch of her belt. "I need to practice a little bit, try to get my strategies for the tournament. I heard that Marc Devlin is going to be competing this year, so it would end up being the two of us in the final round more than likely. You know, unless you want to join." Hiyori shot her look that had Hiba holding up her hands. "But I just really want to try beating you this time because I can never seem to win when we play one another. I need to figure out your secret."

"The heart of the cards Hiba, that's my secret," Hiyori said as she pulled five cards from her deck and arranged them in her hand. "You've been taught the same way that I was, I don't know why you ask me that every time we get ready to duel. Now, since you wanted to play, you go first."

"Alright, alright, I'll go, I'll go," Hiba huffed before placing one card on the field in attack mode and another face down. "I'll place the ferial imp on the field in attack mode and this card face down. That ends my turn. Your go Hiyori."

"Alright," Hiyori said before placing a monster in defense mode on the board as well as a face down card of her own. "I place Big Shield Gardna in defense mode and this card face down, thus ending my turn. It's your move Hiba."

Hiba sighed, she knew every time Hiyori started out with that particular card she was going to get her ass kicked without fail, "Crap…"

.cani.

"And there goes the rest of my life points," Hiba sighed as she slumped over in her seat, shaking her head. She and Hiyori had just finished their Duel Monsters game and of course, as usual, Hiba lost severely. "Why can't I ever beat you? Seriously, what's your secret? And don't you dare say, "it's the heart of the cards, Hiba". Because no matter how hard I try, there is absolutely no way for me to beat you. I feel like Uncle Seto when he would go up against your Mom twenty years ago and then get his ass handed to him which had to be so damn embarrassing."

Hiyori couldn't help it, she laughed as she slung her bag over her shoulder and stood from her seat at the cafeteria table. She had heard about Seto and her mother's many encounters when it came to playing Duel Monsters. The tall man had yet to succeed in winning a duel against the undisputed _Queen of Games_ , even after all these years. "I heard all about that. Poor Uncle Seto had no luck when it came to facing off with Mom when they were younger."

"He still claims that she is his arch rival in Duel Monsters and would jump at the chance to duel her again," Hiba laughed as they made their way to the classroom for their next lesson. "I keep trying to tell him that it's a bad idea. He's only going to wind up unhappy with the end result."

"Uncle Seto is just an extremely difficult person," Hiyori shrugged. "Even Uncle Mokuba has trouble talking sense into him when it comes to him trying to duel my Mom. Same thing with Aunt Joey. And she's married to him. You'd think he would listen to his wife before anyone else really."

"Agreed," Hiba said as both girls laughed, entering the classroom.

They each took their assigned seats, pulling out the materials that they would need for the class as the rest of the students filed into the room, taking the seats around them. Hiyori pulled out her class notebook as well as her sketch pad, flipping to the page she had started drawing a sketch of her favourite card, the Dark Magician as the bell rang signaling the start of class overhead. Like her mother before her, she was very attached to this particular card; he had become her ace just like he had been for Yūgi in the past. So long as she had him by her side, no one was able to defeat her.

She was so engrossed in her sketch that when her cellphone buzzed in her jacket pocket, it scared her, causing her to jump and hit her knee on the underside of her desk. She was glad that her teacher hadn't been paying attention to her.

The iPhone was slipped from her pocket and she glanced at the text message that had come through. She was quick to reply to Hiba, letting her know that she would be heading to her Grandfather's game shop after doing her part to clean up the school to wait for her mother to get off work before heading home. She quickly slipped the phone back in her pocket as the teacher turned to look at the class, saying something about copying down the notes since they would be detrimental to their final exams that would be coming up soon.

.cani.

"If you walk any slower Yuki, we're going to leave you behind," Hiyori dead panned as she glanced back at her twin brother who was deliberately walking slow. She and Hiba had already made it to the door that led to the outside and Yuki, who had trailed behind them was still all the way at the other end of the hall. "I want to get to Grandpa's shop to see if he got any new shipments of Duel Monster's cards yet. And if there are any games he needs us to test."

"You guys do know that I'm not a two-year-old and I can find my way to Grandpa's by myself, right?" Yuki called back. "Go ahead and go, I'll meet you guys there."

"Fine," Hiyori said before turning to her best friend, "C'mon, let's go Hiba. We can talk about your tournament while we look for new cards to add to our decks."

"I still say that you should enter," Hiba encouraged as they walked out the door. "There's still time for you to register for the tournament. Last minute arrivals are still going on up until that Friday before."

"Again, I'm definitely not entering that tournament," Hiyori said as they made their way down the street in the direction of her great grandfather's game shop that doubled as his home. "You can't talk me into it. I will not relent."

"Oh, come on! It could be me and you in the final battle, duking it out to find out who comes out on top," Hiba said rolling her eyes. "And we all know that you would be the one who wins. Then you can go on to do great things like your Mother did back in her dueling days. The Mutou legacy would live on through you and your future children if you teach them how to play as they get older."

"And this, Hiba, is how I know you don't listen when I say I'm not competing in these tournaments," Hiyori laughed good naturedly. "I'm way too shy to compete in front of tons of people while playing Duel Monsters. I'm not even sure how my Mother was able to do it to be completely honest. She's just as painfully shy as I am; maybe even worse than me. Gramps said that she was way shyer when she was 15."

"Somehow that's hard to believe, especially if you watch any of her old dueling footage," Hiba said as they came upon Kame Game shop, heading towards the front door that led to the shop. "I mean; your mom was a total bad ass when she dueled in those tournaments. There's no wonder why they called her the Queen of Games. No one was ever able to beat her. People came close and it looked like she was going to lose but somehow, she managed to pull all the cards that she would need at the last minute and keep hold of her title. Maybe you can be the same way. You'll never know if you don't try it Hiyori."

Hiyori shrugged as they walked inside, "I don't know about all that. Hey Grandpa! Are you here? I brought someone you might want to see!"

"Hiyori," an old man's voice called out to her, "Is that you?"

"Yep," Hiyori answered as a short elder man stepped into the game shop from the stock room, a gentle smile on his face at the sight of his great granddaughter and her best friend. "And I brought Hiba along with me. Did Mom tell you that she has a Duel Monsters tournament coming up in a few weeks? Hiba invited us all to go if you can come."

"Yūgi did mention Hiba competing in the Domino Tournament last night when I spoke with her," her grandfather answered. "And I would love to go. The shop will be closed on those days anyway, so I don't see the harm in going and supporting my number one student… next to Yūgi and Joey. But yourself and Yūgi weren't nearly as hard to teach as Joey was back then."

"You will Mr. Sugoroku? Thank you!" Hiba gushed as she hugged the old man. "I'll make sure to get your tickets to you by that Friday at the latest. Plus, you guys can meet my family. I'm pretty sure my Mom and Dad would love you and Miss Yūgi. Especially my Mom. She's about ten times as bubbly as I am and always happy to meet new people."

"That explains so much," Yuki said suddenly as he walked into the door. "Hey Gramps, sorry I'm late."

"I was wondering where you were my boy," Sugoroku said as he patted his great-grandson on the shoulder when he stopped close by. "I'm glad that the three of you are here. I got a bit of new merchandise that I would like for you to test out for me before I put it on the shelves for sell. What do you three say?"

"Sure Grandpa," Hiyori beamed. "Thankfully since we're so close to the end of the term, our teachers didn't assign any homework tonight, so we've got nothing but time to test out these games until Mom comes to get the two of us and Hiba heads home."

"Good, then come along," Sugoroku said waving for them to follow. "I have the games I want you to test sitting on the kitchen table."

The three teens nodded before slipping off their shoes and following the elderly man into the kitchen where there was a pile of new games stacked neatly in the centre of the dining table waiting for them. Sugoroku left them to play, stating that he would be in the storage room again sorting through back stock; Hiyori and Yuki had promised to listen for the front of the store in case anyone came in.

.cani.

It wasn't until several hours later that Yūgi had arrived to collect her children. When she walked into the small kitchen she was met with the sight of Hiyori and Yuki going head to head in a Duel Monsters battle on the portable dueling ring Kaiba had gifted them with while Hiba watched; the games that they had been testing cast to the side. Her arms folded over her chest as she leaned on the frame of the door and watched. Even though Yuki didn't play Duel Monsters often, he was still very exceptional at thinking up strategies and had worn his sister's life points down to an even seventeen hundred from the four thousand that she had started out with. However, by looking at the score, it looked like Hiyori was still going to come out the victor.

Yuki had a mere six hundred life points left to his sister's seventeen hundred. Not to mention Hiyori had played her Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl cards which spelled trouble for anyone who played against her. She couldn't wait to see how this would unfold.

"Your swords of revealing light have worn off, Yuki and now I can attack," Hiyori said grinning at her brother. "Dark Magician, attack his Winged Dragon and take out the rest of his life points with Dark Magic attack."

"And there goes my life points," Yuki sighed. "You remain undefeated sis. Well… when it comes to playing me and Hiba. If you play Mom you'll get your butt kicked like the rest of us."

"They don't call her the Queen of Games for nothing," Hiyori laughed before she turned; jumping back when she saw her mother standing there. "Mom! We didn't even hear you come in. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see your final move with the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl," Yūgi answered with a laugh. "Where's Grandpa? He's usually down here around this time to close up shop."

"He closed kinda early today," Hiba answered as she waved the tri-colour haired woman. "Something about his back hurting."

Yūgi sighed, "Not again. I've told him to get to the hospital and have a doctor take a look at his back." She shook her head before she turned to make her way upstairs to where her grandfather's room was located. "I'm going to go check on him. You kids get ready to leave. Hiba, do you need a ride home?"

Hiba grinned as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and nodded, "If you wouldn't mind? I forgot to call my Dad and ask him to come pick me up before the twins left."

"Of course, you'll just have to direct me on how to get there," Yūgi said before she disappeared up the stairs; leaving the children to prepare to leave.

.cani.

After Yūgi had checked on her grandfather she ushered the children to the BMW in the driveway; typing in Hiba's address in her Google Maps application on her phone. Conversation about Duel Monsters and Hiba's upcoming tournament filled the cab as Yūgi drove.

"I still say that Hiyori should enter this tournament," Hiba said as she leaned forward to look at her best friend who had claimed the front seat. "She'd do a great job… heck I'd lose my title to her. Which, honestly, I don't mind because c'mon. She's the daughter of the Queen of Games herself. And the Dueling world needs another Mutou to cheer for after you retired Miss Yūgi. It'd be a like mother like daughter thing."

"Not this again," Hiyori sighed half-heartedly. "She's been trying to get me to enter this tournament ever since she invited us to come and watch her. I keep telling her that I wouldn't feel real comfortable dueling in front of thousands of people. And I would hate to disgrace my mother's legacy of being one of the best duelists to pick up a deck because I choked while in the middle of a duel."

"Hiyori dear, I'm pretty sure you would do amazingly well in a tournament," Yūgi pitched in. "You are, after all, my daughter. You'd be just fine. All you have to do is focus on the match in front of you and nothing that's going on around you. It helped me when I dueled professionally."

"She's not going to do it," Yuki pointed out. "No matter what anyone says. You should know by now how stubborn Hiyori is. She gets that from our bastard father unfortunately."

"Yuki, language please," Yūgi scolded. Though she knew her son was absolutely, without a doubt, one hundred percent correct, the language was not necessary.

"Sorry Mom, but it's true and you know it," Yuki said as he folded his arms across his chest and sat back in his seat. "That old man was one stubborn old goat and Hiyori got that from him."

"She is pretty stubborn," Hiba laughed lightly before pointing, "Ah, it's that last house right there on the left Miss Yūgi."

The tri-colour haired woman nodded before she turned into the driveway, parking behind a shiny red Mercedes Benz GLK that sat next to a Range Rover Sport.

"Oh, my Uncle Yami is here," Hiba said as she unclipped her seat belt. "Did you guys want to come in? I can introduce you to my family."

"I would love to, but I have to get these two and myself home," Yūgi said smiling. "I've got some work to do and they have chores that need to be done by the end of the night. Perhaps we can save the meeting for the tournament?"

"Okay! I'll see you at school Monday Hiyori," Hiba said before she stepped out of the SUV, closing the door behind her.

"I'll give entering the tournament some thought, Hiba." Hiyori sighed when she saw her best friend break out into a grin. "I'll make no guarantees that I'll actually enter though!"

"I'm happy just so long as you think about it." Hiba called over her shoulder, making her way to the door.

She waved to the family as the front door opened to reveal her uncle standing there. She waited until the mother of two pulled out of the driveway and drove off before moving to enter the three-story home.

"Who was that Hiba," Yami asked as he stepped to the side, allowing the teen to enter. He was almost certain that the woman he saw in the driver's seat was Yūgi Mutou. But then again, he was getting up there in age and his sight wasn't what it used to be. He'd probably have to get glasses like his brother before him.

"My best friend Hiyori, her Mom and brother," Hiba answered as she hung her jacket on the coat rack before removing her shoes. They walked further into the home to the kitchen where her parents were sitting with her little cousin. "By the way, Uncle Yami, will you be coming to my Duel Monster's tournament in a few weeks? Hiyori and her family are going to be there, and I want to introduce you all."

"I'm not working or anything that weekend," Yami said as he slid onto the stool that was stationed at the island. "So, I'll definitely be there. And I'll bring the squirt here with me. You have my word."

"Yes! I can't wait to introduce you to my best friend and her family," Hiba said grinning. "Ah that weekend is going to be so much fun!"


	3. Chapter Two

**Can I?**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter Two - The Tournament (Part One)**

* * *

.i do not own yu-gi-oh!.

* * *

Hiba grinned as she sat at the island with her cousin and parents while her uncle slaved away over the hot stove. "Hey Uncle Yami, will you and Hikari be coming to my Duel Monster's tournament tomorrow?"

"Of course, we're going to be there Hiba," Yami confirmed as he continued to stir the broth of the soup he was currently making. "I promised we would be there when you first asked me two weeks ago. I wouldn't have changed my mind after saying that. And I never go back on my promises; you should know that by now."

"Actually, you have gone back on a promise before," Atem corrected. "Remember when you said you were going to ask you know who out when we were teenagers then you backed out at the last second because you were scared?"

"I thought we agreed we would never bring that up again, Atem," Yami huffed. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome," the elder Sennen brother said with a smile before he scowled at his wife who pinched his arm roughly.

"Anyways, we'll be there super early too so that we get the best seats," Hikari said grinning at her elder cousin as she changed the subject back to what they'd been talking about before. "I'll just have to wake Daddy's lazy butt up so that we can leave on time. He doesn't like to wake up early."

"Remind me who is the one that always over sleeps every morning before school," Yami called over his shoulder. "Because I've lost count on how many times I've had to wake you up and get you ready to go so that you weren't late, young lady."

"I don't know what you're talking about Daddy," Hikari said turning her nose up in the air.

The family laughed together before Atem turned to his daughter, "Will your friend and her family still be coming as well, Hiba? I need to know so that we can save them seats in case they get there after we've already been seated. You know how quickly those stadiums fill up."

"Yep," the brown-haired girl chirped happily. "Hiyori actually entered the tournament too. So, she's coming with her twin brother, great grandpa and her mom who happens to be my Duel Monsters idol."

"And her mother would be… who," Mana asked; irking a slender brow at her daughter's vague comment.

"Yūgi Mutou, the _Queen of Games_ herself," Hiba answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She didn't miss how her mother and father's mouths dropped at her comment. Or how her Uncle had ceased his mincing momentarily at the mention of Yūgi's name. "She and her Grandpa were the ones who taught me everything that I know about Duel Monsters. Remember the game shop I told you about? The one that I always go to with Hiyori after school? It's owned by the Mutou's."

"Your friend's mother is _Yūgi Mutou_ ," Atem asked, the shock evident on his face. He hadn't heard that name in years. "She beat Seto in a Duel Monsters match back when we were teenagers. He had ripped her Grandfather's Blue Eyes White Dragon card and Yūgi played him to regain her Grandfather's honour. Then she went on to face and defeat Pegasus at his own game during the Duelist Kingdom tournament. She was definitely a great duelist."

"I know all about it," Hiba commented offhandedly. "She's also friends with Aunt Joey and Uncle Seto. Hiyori mentioned it when she saw the picture of me and Kisara on my phone. Miss Yūgi and Aunt Joey grew up together here in Domino."

"It's a small world after all," Atem laughed. "It had been quite some time since I had heard Yūgi's name. So, imagine my surprise when I find out that my daughter's best friend is her child. And that her own child would also be entering the Domino Tournament too. Hiba are you sure you're ready to go up against her? If she's anything like her mother, I'm sure she's a great duelist as well."

"Indeed," Mana agreed. "The last time anyone heard anything about Yūgi was when she announced her retirement due to pregnancy almost seventeen years ago. I had always wondered how she was doing. I didn't think I'd find out because my daughter is her daughter's best friend. Why didn't you ever tell us that it was Yūgi who taught you how to play Duel Monsters?"

"No one ever asked," Hiba shrugged. "And I already know that I'm going to lose to Hiyori. She's freaking amazing. Her mother taught her well. Plus, I really wouldn't mind losing my title to her. She's my best friend and I know for a fact that she wouldn't rub it in my face or anything."

"Well, in any case, I look forward to actually meeting her at the tournament tomorrow," Mana continued. "And seeing her daughter duel as well."

"So do I," Atem admitted. "And I'm pretty sure that Yami would love to meet her as well considering the crush that he had on her back when we were teenagers."

Yami could feel the heat of embarrassment creep up from the base of his neck to the tip of his head at Atem's statement once again. His brother would be the one to point that out to everyone when he hoped that no one remembered. One of these days he was definitely going to kill him.

"Uncle Yami, you had a crush on Miss Yūgi in high school," Hiba asked, a hint of laughter in her voice as she turned to look at her uncle. "So that's who Dad was talking about when he said, 'you know who'! Did you ever meet her in person? She's really nice."

"I've seen her in passing," Yami answered, his back still to his family to hide his extremely red face. "I never actually spoke with her though aside from the usual congratulations after a tournament when she passed by. Besides, it was a teenaged crush. I've long since gotten over it, thank you very much Atem."

Atem merely shrugged before he turned back to his cellphone to answer a text message that had come through from his assistant. His brother would get over it. If he didn't mention it now, someone else was bound to mention it later, someone like Seto, and in front of the woman of his desires, Yūgi Mutou, no less. "Tell that to someone who _doesn't_ know you, Yami."

"Are you sure about that Uncle Yami," Hiba asked teasingly, irking a brow at him. "You're awful red ya know; and I also happen to know that she is available if you would like to ask her out after the tournament. I'm pretty sure that the twins wouldn't mind; they'd absolutely love you. Especially Hiyori. Yuki may take a little bit of work though."

"We are _not_ discussing this," Yami groaned as he brought the dish he had been preparing to the kitchen table as his family laughed at his expense. "Let's just leave it at it's a twenty-year-old teenage crush that I have long since gotten over."

"Whatever you say Uncle Yami," Hiba laughed before scooping food onto her plate. "Whatever you say."

.cani.

"Are you ready for the tournament tomorrow, Hiyori," her mother asked, thick locks of black and violet hair falling over her shoulder as her head tilted to the side. "It'll be a big day for you."

"I'm ready," Hiyori hummed, swirling the udon noodles around her chopsticks before taking a bite. She chewed and swallowed before continuing. "Hiba and I have been practicing together everyday since school let out. We even drew a few crowds when we played at the park which helped. I was able to ignore them well enough to concentrate."

Yūgi smiled, her hand reaching out to touch her daughter's. "That's wonderful, sweetheart. I'm sure you're going to do an excellent job tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're gonna kick everyone's butts," Yuki praised. "Even Hiba's."

Hiyori laughed, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Yuki. You never know what could happen."

"Sis, there's absolutely no way Hiba is beating you this weekend," Yuki pointed out. As many times as those two had dueled together with Hiyori coming out the victor, there was no way his sister was losing. She knew it, their mom knew it, he knew it. Hell, the world would know it by the end of this weekend. "We all know it's true. Dueling is in your DNA. You're naturally good at the game. Watch and you'll see what I mean."

Yūgi merely nodded her agreement, a small smile on her lips. Hiyori reminded her so much of herself when she was that age. And for her to be competing in the Domino Duel Monsters tournament was proof enough that she was more like her mother than she originally thought.

The rest of the evening was spent going over different strategies to win, the twins pulling up old videos from their mother's dueling days to study. Yūgi had been just a bit embarrassed at the praise she received from her children about the way she dueled before everyone retired for the evening. Hiyori had a long day ahead of her starting the next day.

.cani.

"Daddy," Hikari sang as she bounced on her father's bed, trying to get his attention. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! C'mon lazy bones, it's time to get up! Hiba's Duel Monsters tournament is today, and we have to leave soon so that we can get good seats!"

"But I don't want to get up," Yami groaned as he turned over on his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. "It's too early."

"But you have to get up Uncle Yami," the voice of his fifteen-year-old niece called from the doorway of his bedroom. "You promised that you would be there, and you never go back on your promises, remember?"

At the sound of Hiba's voice, Yami turned over to look at his daughter who merely shrugged sheepishly, "You let them in, didn't you Kar?"

"Actually," Atem said coming to his niece's rescue. "We let ourselves in. You have a spare key in your hydrangeas, remember Yami?"

"Ugh, I can't stand you," the younger brother said rolling his eyes before flipping the blankets off of him.

"You can't sit me either," Atem chuckled.

"Whatever," the crimson eyed man said as he made his way to the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. "I'll meet you all downstairs after I get dressed. Kar, don't forget to grab your weekend bag."

"Yes Daddy," the little girl answered her father.

"You hurry and get dressed Yami," Mana said as she ushered the little girl out of the room. "C'mon Hikari, we'll get your bag then get you some breakfast. A growing girl like you shouldn't skip out on the most important meal of the day."

"Thanks Mana," Yami called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the bathroom.

.cani.

Yami made his way downstairs with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder after a refreshing shower. Following the voices of his family, he made his way into the kitchen where they all were waiting for him. He entered to find Hikari chowing down on breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon and French toast. Mana was at the sink, cleaning the dishes that she had used to make Hikari's breakfast. Hiba and Atem were sitting at the island; Atem reading his newspaper he had brought with him and Hiba playing a game on her cellphone.

"Have you spoken with Hiyori today, Hiba," Atem asked as he turned a page in his newspaper. "They are still coming, right? I want to make sure that we save enough seats for the four of them in case they get there long after we do."

"Yep," Hiba answered. "Of course, they are Dad, Hiyori's competing too, remember? I told you this yesterday, so they'll likely get there around the time that we do."

"Ah yes, I forgot that you mentioned that. Are you prepared to face your best friend in the final round," Atem asked, irking a brow, "And will they be staying at the hotel as well?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get my butt kicked." Hiba shrugged. "But it will be fun! And yeah, they are staying at the hotel too since it's kinda pointless to drive all the way out here then drive all the way back twice. Uncle Seto got them a couple of rooms on the same floor at the last minute. Plus, Miss Yūgi said something about wanting to speak with you guys so that Hiyori can stay for my sleepover next week also."

"That would be fine," Mana said before she turned to look at her daughter. "Quick question though, is Yuki going to be competing in the tournament as well? I mean, considering who their mother is, I'm sure that he would be an exceptional duelist as well."

"Unfortunately, no," Hiba answered. "Yuki doesn't play Duel Monsters much but he's really good when he does. I'm sure he'd do a great job, but he just doesn't duel like his sister and mother do. Heck, even their great grandpa duels!"

"Maybe one day he'll reconsider dueling," Atem offered as he placed the newspaper he was reading down on the island. "But for now, we need to get on the road. It's already a quarter past ten and we don't want to be late for the tournament."

"Atem's right," Yami spoke for the first time since he walked into the room as he glanced at his own watch before turning to his daughter. "C'mon squirt, time to go. You did say that you wanted to get there early so that we could get good seats."

"Okay Daddy," Hikari said as she jumped out of her seat while her Dad put her plate in the sink after rinsing it off. "Let's go Hiba!"

Together, the Sennen family made their way out of the three-story home, Yami locking the door behind them before they made their way to their vehicles that were parked in the driveway. Yami helped Hikari into the backseat of the 2010 Mercedes-Benz GLK 350 and threw their duffel bags into the trunk before getting into the driver's seat of the SUV. He waited for Atem to back out first before following, shooting off down the road towards the highway. All the while Hikari chattered about how much fun they would have when they reached the stadium the tournament was to be held in.

.cani.

"Mom, are you ready to go yet," Hiyori asked as she peeked into her mother's bedroom. "It's already nine fifty-five, we have to be on the road in the next five minutes."

"Yes, Hiyori, I'm ready to go," her mother answered as she walked out of her bedroom with her overnight bag slung over her shoulder. Hiyori smiled, she couldn't ignore how beautiful her mother was in even the simplest of outfits; a long sleeve form fitting white cotton V-neck tee and snug fit skinny jeans that would soon be joined by the brown flat boots she held in her hand. Hiyori didn't understand how her father had left behind such an amazing, beautiful, caring woman like her mother. _Well, it's his loss._ "Did you grab everything that you need for tonight and tomorrow? Your deck? Pyjamas, clothes for tomorrow, body wash, hair supplies, your charger? Snacks for the road?"

"Yep, everything's in my bag," Hiyori affirmed, gesturing to the bag on her shoulder. "And my deck is in my belt pouch."

"Good, Yuki are you ready to go too," Yūgi called as she and her daughter began to make their way down the stairs.

"I'm already downstairs, waiting by the door for the two of you," Yuki answered. "I grabbed everything that I'm going to need too."

"Alright," the mother said smiling at her two children when they reached the door. She quickly pulled on her boots before grabbing her coat, "Let's get going you two."

"Sure Mom," Hiyori answered as she pulled on her own coat before the family of three walked out the door, Yūgi stopping to lock it behind them.

They made their way down the porch steps and to the BMW X5 that was parked in the driveway. The little family of three loaded their bags into the trunk before entering the vehicle; seconds later Yūgi started the ignition. Putting the SUV in reverse, she used the rear-view camera to back out of the driveway before shooting down the road towards her Grandfather's game shop.

They arrived twenty minutes later to find Sugoroku standing out front. The elderly man placed his bag in the trunk before climbing into the front seat that his great granddaughter had vacated. Once he was securely in the SUV, Yūgi took off once more towards the stadium.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Hiba duel today," Sugoroku said smiling at his granddaughter who smiled back as she nodded. He then turned to his great granddaughter who sat directly behind him. "But Hiyori dear, why aren't you competing in this tournament today?"

"I am competing grandpa," Hiyori laughed. "Momma didn't tell you? I entered the tournament as well. Hiba managed to talk me into it somehow."

"That's wonderful news my dear," Sugoroku beamed. "I assume that I can expect to see both yourself and Hiba in the last duel of the tournament?"

"We'll see what happens," Hiyori giggled, her hand reaching to grab her deck. She flipped through the cards before she came upon her Dark Magician card that Pegasus had made for her upon her mother's request for her birthday a few years ago. "It's going to be fun dueling with some great duelists from all around the world that are gonna be at this tournament. I'm looking forward to it. I just hope that I don't turn into a nervous wreck up there."

"You're gonna be fine, Hiyori." Yuki chided, turning to glance at his sister. "You're a great duelist. Don't count yourself out before you get started. You're not gonna choke. You're not gonna mess up. You're going to do great. Stop freaking out."

"Listen to your brother my girl," Sugoroku said glancing back at his great granddaughter. "He speaks the truth. You'll do just fine."

"Thanks, you guys," Hiyori said, smiling.

"You know we're always in your corner, darling," Yūgi said glancing at her daughter in the rear-view mirror. "We believe in you fully. Don't doubt yourself, okay?"

"Yes Momma," Hiyori chirped.

.cani.

"Ooh, where are they," Hiba groaned as she looked around for Hiyori and her family before glancing at the time on her watch. "They should have been here by now. It's already eleven and there's no sign of them anywhere. And things are going to be starting in the next thirty minutes."

"I'm sure that they will be here soon, Hiba, calm down," Mana said placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "There may have been traffic and it put them behind a few minutes, but I guarantee you they're not going to not show. Hiyori is also competing, is she not?"

"You're right," Hiba sighed. "I'm just worried that they won't be here in enough time and Hiyori would be disqualified. I don't want that to happen."

"I assure you, you don't have to worry about that Hiba," her best friend's voice reached her ears as she, her brother, mother and great grandfather made their way towards the Sennen family. "What, did you think I wouldn't show for my first tournament? You should know better! When a Mutou says we're going to do something, we always follow through."

Hiba grinned brightly before running to her best friend and wrapping her in a tight hug, "You guys made it! I was worried that you wouldn't be here in time for the lot drawings."

"We told you we'd be here in time, Hiba," Yuki laughed, adjusting the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder. "We even brought Mom and Gramps along for the ride. Plus, Hiyori is competing too. We wouldn't miss that."

"Miss Yūgi, Mr. Sugoroku, it's good to see you both again," Hiba said as she released Hiyori to hug them as well before she clapped her hands together. "Ooh, introductions. Miss Yūgi, Mr. Sugoroku, twins, this is my family. My father, Atem, my mother Mana, my Uncle Yami and my little cousin, Hikari." She then turned to her family, "Guys, meet Hiyori, my best friend. Her twin brother, Yuki. Their great grandfather, Sugoroku. And last but not least, the Queen of Games herself, Yūgi Mutou."

"It's very nice to meet you all," Yūgi said offering a small smile.

"You as well, Miss Mutou," Atem said as he stepped forward to shake her hand.

"Oh please, just call me Yūgi," the tri-colour haired woman said before she glanced down at her watch. "We should probably get going before all the best seats are taken. Hiyori, you and Hiba you need to get to where the other duelists are waiting. You both know the way there right."

"You're right," Hiba said nodding. "C'mon Hiyori, I know how to get there from here! See you guys after the lots are drawn!"

"Good luck you two," Yūgi called after the brown-haired girl and her daughter as they ran off.

"Thank you," she called over her shoulder before she and Hiyori disappeared in the crowd.

The rest of the group then turned to make their way to where the spectators' seating was. They headed towards the front where a few familiar heads of hair were sitting. Yūgi smiled when she saw her childhood friend turn her head as soon as she heard them approaching. A wide grin split the tall woman's face as they made their way towards them. "Yūg! Long time no see!"

"It certainly has been quite a while," Yūgi replied as she stopped to hug the woman before turning to the man that was sitting there along with the little brownish blond-haired girl. "Hello Kaiba, how've you been?"

"Well, good to see you again Yūgi, Yuki, Sugoroku," Seto, a tall brown haired, blue eyed man said with a nod of his head. "I wasn't expecting you all to be here today, where's Hiyori, by the way? Though I was expecting to see them. Atem, Yami, how are you?"

"Hiyori is dueling in the tournament," Yuki answered to Seto's surprise before Atem spoke, answering the question that had been addressed to them.

"And we're great actually," Atem said as he settled into the seat beside his cousin. "I can assume the same thing about you too, I suppose?"

There was a nod of Seto's head at his cousin's question before he returned with his own, "How did all of you meet? I wasn't aware that you knew each other."

Mana was the one to answer his question, "Hiyori and Hiba are good friends. Hiba invited the Mutou's out to enjoy the tournament this weekend and then Hiyori decided to compete as well. We had no idea that they had been friends before last night at dinner when Hiba mentioned that Yūgi was, in fact, her best friend's mother."

"It's a small world after all," Joey laughed before their attention was diverted to the stage where the contestants were beginning to appear. "Ah, here come tha duelists! Sit down and make yourselves comfortable guys."

"I hope these other matches will be worth the drive out here," Yuki commented more so to himself.

However, his statement did not go unheard by the young crimson eyed girl who leaned forward to glare at him from across the row. "My cousin's duels will definitely be worth it. She's going to kick all those duelist's butts and win the whole thing like she always does."

"I'm pretty sure my sister is going to win it all though," Yuki chuckled.

"Nuh-uh, Hiba's gonna win it all, like she always does," Hikari retorted.

Yuki opened his mouth to retort when Joey laughed, smiling at the little girl while her nephew paused in his comeback that had been on the tip of his tongue. "I'm quite confident that Hiba will do a great job. As will Hiyori. After all, they did learn from the undisputed master herself. But I think Hiba won't be coming out victorious this time, Hikari. Sorry to break it to you."

The girl merely pouted, folding her arms across her chest as she leaned back into her seat. She was really hoping that Hiba would still be the winner. But then again, she remembered who Hiyori's mother was. And she knew that her cousin wouldn't be coming out on top this time. But she'd still be the runner up and that was better than nothing.

"Hiba says that Hiyori is a better duelist than she is, I can't wait to see what she can do," Atem hummed, watching as the duelists lined up. "Her mother was once a world champion after all, and my daughter's teacher."

Yūgi chuckled at the elder Sennen brother's compliment, completely unaware of the crimson gaze that had turned towards her. She was even more beautiful than she had been seventeen years ago when he last saw her. The years had been kind to her features and the fact that she had carried a set of twins hadn't really changed anything at all. She was easily still the most attractive woman he had seen in a while. And he couldn't ignore the feelings that churned in the pit of his stomach at the sight of her.

"Look Daddy, there's Hiba and Hiyori," Hikari's cheerful voice called out to him, gaining his attention.

Everyone glanced up to see the sixteen duelists that were competing standing on the stage before Pegasus himself appeared with his right-hand man at his side. "Hello Duel fans and welcome to the Domino dueling championships! We have an amazing group of young people here today competing for the chance to win the grand prize of seventy-five thousand dollars and the right to be called the Domino City Duel Monsters champion!"

Loud applause erupted throughout the room; spectators standing to their feet shouting out the names of their favourite duelists they were betting on to win. Things had definitely not changed much at all since she had competed in a tournament, Yūgi noticed. The onlookers had been just as excited if not more back then as they were now.

"What's this," Pegasus said suddenly as he looked over in her direction, a smile gracing his features. "Well look what we have here! Is that who I think it is? Yūgi Mutou? The undisputed _Queen of Games_ sitting in the stands? What a glorious day this is!"

Yūgi was immediately embarrassed as the camera that was filming the tournament panned to her and she appeared on the large screen in the centre of the stadium's ceiling. The uproar that the audience created upon seeing here wasn't helping the blush that began to creep across the bridge of her nose.

"Still as shy as ever I see," Pegasus laughed as the camera panned back to him. "Well duelists, with a legend in your mists, I would hope that you would put on the best show you've ever put on before! It's time to get this tournament started! The duelists will begin drawing lots in a few moments to determine the match ups. After that, the first match will begin at two pm sharp."

The cheers began once again as Pegasus disappeared from the stage and Crockett, his right-hand man, took his place. "The duelists will now draw lots to determine their slots in the tournament. The first to draw will be Hiba Sennen."

Hiba happily skipped forward, reaching into the ball machine before pulling out a ball with the number one painted on it.

"Hiba Sennen has drawn lot number one and will be in the first match beginning at two pm sharp," Crockett announced as he took the ball from her. "Please return to your place. Jiro Hatake, you will be next to draw your lot."

"Hiba's going first," Hikari chimed happily. "I wonder who she's going to play against."

"Whoever it is, I hope they're ready to face someone as skilled as Hiba," Yuki said grinning as he waved to his younger sister who waved back who looked up and waved back. "And Hiyori. I'm looking forward to her match the most."

Yūgi nodded her agreement. Call her biased because of Hiyori being her daughter if you will. But she knew what Hiyori was capable of. And she couldn't wait to see how she implemented it in this tournament against whomever stepped in the ring with her.

"The next to draw their lot will be Hiyori Mutou," Crockett announced as the tri-colour haired teenager made her way forward.

Whispers filled the stadium when they saw Hiyori. She was almost an exact replica of her mother, the _Queen of Game_ s, Yūgi Mutou. And many people were already expecting great things from the teen.

"Miss Mutou has drawn lot number five." Crockett announced when she showed him the ball. "Please return to your place with the other duelists."

Hiyori nodded, skipping over to stand next to her best friend again after handing over the ball.

"Sweet, Hiyori's in the third match," Yuki fist pumped. "Let's see who her opponent's gonna be."

Yūgi nodded her agreement. Whoever would be so unlucky as to go against her daughter would be in for a world of trouble. Not long after, she was shaking her head when it was announced that Marc Devlin, the son of Duke Devlin would be facing off with Hiyori in the third round.

"Marc's about to get his butt kicked," Yuki laughed.

His mother nodded her agreement.

.cani.

Once all of the contestants were given their numbers and wished one another luck, they all dispersed to spend the two-hour break with their friends and families that came to support them. Hiba and Hiyori happily ran to their group of supporters, their grins wide.

"This is probably going to be one of the best tournaments that I've been to in a long time!" Hiba said grinning. "Did you see all those big-name duelists that were up there? Especially Marc Devlin. He was named regional champion last year at the Kaiba Land championships. I'm so mad that I missed that tournament."

"I'm sure that you would have won it," Kaiba said shrugging. "You were taught by an undisputed champion."

"Devlin? As in Duke Devlin's son," Joey asked curiously.

"Yep, that's him," Hiba answered as the large group made their way out of the stadium towards the cars that had coincidentally been parked by one another. "So, I'm pretty hungry and there's a great little café not far from here. How does everyone feel about going to grab something to eat while we're on this break? We should be back well before two."

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Yuki said rubbing his stomach. "My stomach is touching my back, that's how hungry I am."

"That's physically impossible, Yuki," Hiyori said rolling her eyes at her brother. "But I do agree, I'm pretty hungry myself and I didn't get to eat breakfast because I woke up late. And I'm going to need all my strength to duel." She then turned to her mother and great grandfather. "Mom, Grandpa, how do you feel about it?"

"It's fine with me," Sugoroku smiled kindly before turning to his granddaughter who nodded as well.

"I wouldn't mind grabbing something to eat either," Yūgi answered.

"Well, the verdict's out on us, we're going to go eat," Hiyori pipped. "Everyone else?"

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Yami, Hikari," Hiba said turning to look at them. "What do you say?"

"I ate but I'm hungry all over again," Hikari answered her cousin. "I want pancakes, does that café serve pancakes Hiba?"

Hiba laughed, "Yes they do. Uncle Yami?"

"It's alright with me," Yami answered.

"Us too," Atem pitched in. "Seto, Joey, will you and Kisara be joining us?"

"I could go for some grub myself," Joey answered. "And Kisara is more than likely hungry again since it's been a good three hours since she last ate. So you guys lead the way and we'll all follow."

"Great," Hiba chimed, "Let's go eat then!"

There was a nod shared between the large group before they all got into their respective vehicles and drove off, following after Atem who was leading them to the restaurant with his daughter's directions.


	4. Chapter Three

**Can I?**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter Three - The Tournament (Part Two)**

* * *

.i do not own yu-gi-oh!.

* * *

The group of thirteen people walked into the café, happily greeted by the hostess who promised she would be right back after she got a table big enough for all of them set up. Quiet conversation ensued between the group as they waited for her to return.

"Are Marik and Malik going to be showing up," Yūgi asked Joey as she held Kisara in her lap, brushing a piece of long black and violet hair out of her face. "And how about Bakura and Ryō?"

"I talked to Ryō this morning, she and Bakura will be here by the time the first rounds start," Joey answered, adjusting the little girl in her lap. "Keiko had a dentist's appointment this morning or they would have come when everyone else did. As for Marik and Malik, they won't be able to make it today. Malik had to work and Marik is out of the country. And Hima is with her elder cousin. But Malik and Hima will be able to make it tomorrow for the second part of the tournament."

"Ah good, at least they won't miss the entire thing," Yūgi said just as the hostess returned.

There was a friendly smile on her lips as she gestured for them to follow, "We've set up a table big enough for all of you. Will anyone else be joining you today? Just in case we need to add another table."

"No, this is all of us," Yami answered.

He couldn't help but notice how her eyes seemed to linger on him for a bit longer than he was really comfortable with. He'd opened his mouth to ask if she was okay when Hikari spoke up.

"Yes, my Dad is handsome, thank you for noticing. But you can stop staring any time now," the tri-colour haired girl said glaring at the young woman who quickly turned away from Yami and began leading them to the table that had been set up for them. "Jeez, it's rude to stare, weren't you taught that in school?"

Yami had to hold back his laughter, as did everyone else as they continued to follow the now embarrassed hostess through the restaurant.

After a few minutes of walking, they came upon several sets of tables that had been pushed together to fit all of them. He noticed how Hikari was quick to take a seat beside Yūgi before he took the vacant spot beside her. This kid was more than likely up to something, he was sure of it. Especially since Atem had let it slip about the crush he had, had on her back when he was younger. Not to mention the way that she had completely embarrassed the hostess who had all but run away after she placed their menus in front of them and turned on her heel. He'd have to keep a very close eye on that girl.

"Hi," Hikari said gaining the tri-colour haired woman's attention. There was a kind smile that graced her features when she turned to look at the crimson eyed girl, "My name is Hikari. This is my Daddy, Yami. You're very pretty. Hiba talks a lot about how awesome you are at Duel Monsters. Were you really a world champion when you were her age?"

"My, you are quite the curious one, aren't you," Yūgi laughed before she answered the girl. "Yes, I really was a Duel Monsters world champion when I was _much_ younger. My Grandpa there was the one who taught me everything that I know about the game. Do you like to play Duel Monsters, Hikari?"

"I like to watch Hiba play," Hikari answered. "I never learned how to play really. But I want to learn so that I can compete in tournaments like Hiba because it looks like it's a lot of fun!" She grinned brightly, showing off the missing tooth in the centre of her bottom row of teeth. "Do you ever miss competing in tournaments like these, Miss Yūgi?"

"I do," Yūgi answered truthfully. "I was really shy at first; being out in the public eye while playing a game like this is actually really nerve wrecking. But after I got over my initial fear of the spectators, I had more fun than I had originally thought possible. Not to mention the fact that I've made some amazing friends over the years and traveled to many amazing places."

"That and Yūg kicked some serious keister back then," Joey offered. "She even beat Seto here when we were teenagers because he was being a total jerk face and ripped up her Grandpa's Blue Eyes White Dragon card, he was such a little shit back then."

"You're not going to let me live that down, are you," Seto asked as his hand came run over his face warily. "It was a long time ago, Joey, let it be."

"Not a chance dear," Joey laughed before continuing the recount the encounter. "Seto had all three of his Blue Eyes White Dragons out on the field and Yūg was down to her last 400 and some odd life points. But then she got lucky and pulled the final piece of Exodia, The Forbidden One before completely _obliterating_ Seto's dragons and taking out the rest of his life points." Joey then turned to the tri-colour haired woman. "Speaking of Exodia, were you ever able to find more pieces of him to replace the ones that jerk face Weevil threw into the ocean?"

"I was," Yūgi answered. "It took a few years, but I got him back. Of course, I had to travel around the world to find them but he's complete again."

"I still want to pound that little weasel into the ground for that stunt that he pulled that night on the boat," Joey huffed haughtily; folding her arms over her chest. "It wasn't cool what he did to ya."

Yūgi waved her best friend off, "It's okay, I'm not angry about it. I was able to complete him again so that's all that matters."

"I still hate those cards to this day," Seto grumbled.

"Still sore about being beat by a girl, cousin," Atem teased. "You can't always win them all."

"Don't rub it in, Atem," Seto huffed as he glanced back down at his menu that lay in front of him. "Yūgi is just a very good duelist who somehow found a way to weasel out of every obstacle that I've thrown at her whenever we dueled."

"Wow," Hikari said smiling brightly at the tri-colour haired woman, "You really are awesome Miss Yūgi."

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her grasp as she laid a hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Why thank you Hikari. Perhaps, if you learn the ropes of the game, you can become a great duelist as well like your cousin."

"That's my goal!" Hikari answered happily before she turned to glance at Hiyori who sat at her mother's side. "Hey Hiyori?"

"Yes Hikari," Hiyori hummed looking over at the little girl. She was cute, if Hiyori did say so herself. She definitely looked like her father. Just a smaller female version of him. "What is it?"

"Well, how come you didn't want to compete in the tournament at first?" Hikari inquired, her head tilted to the side. "Hiba said that you're a great duelist. Even better than her."

"Well, I'm super shy honestly," Hiyori admitted. "And Hiba would be exaggerating. I only beat her occasionally in a duel. I'm not _that_ great."

"Oh please," Hiba spoke up. "You're way better at Duel Monsters than I am, and you know it. I can never beat you in a game and I try really hard and still get my butt kicked! Me playing you is like Uncle Seto trying to play your Mom in even a friendly game of Duel Monsters. We'd get demolished… no offense Uncle Seto."

"None taken," Seto said waving her off. He didn't even bother looking up from his menu. He wasn't even going to attempt to touch the topic of all the defeats he had suffered at Yūgi's hands. It would just serve to embarrass and infuriate him more.

"You inherited your skills," Hiba continued, not giving anything, her uncle said a second thought. "I had to learn and work really hard to build mine up to the way that they are now. You'd totally kick butt in these tournaments. And I'm glad you entered this one."

"She does have a point there, sis," Yuki said not bothering to look up from his menu. "Like Grandpa said, Mom used to be shy too but then she got over it and became a legend in the Duel Monsters world. Now that you've started competing, you're going to get more comfortable and do even better."

"Fine, fine, you've convinced me okay," Hiyori huffed. "I hate when you make valid points." She sighed, looking down at her menu again as she continued to speak. "I suppose, I'll be competing in the Spring tournament next year at Kaiba Land, too. You have my word."

"I'm holding you to that," Hiba chimed happily; her grin bright. Not only was Hiyori going to compete in this tournament, she'd be competing in the spring tournament as well. "No take backs."

"Hiba how many times do I have to tell you," Hiyori laughed as she closed her menu, having finally found what she wanted to eat. "When a Mutou says that they'll do something, we always keep our word. There are no take backs with us. Right Mom?"

"That's correct," Yūgi confirmed with a laugh right as the waitress walked back to their table to take their food orders.

.cani.

After a nice brunch, the group of thirteen headed back out to the parking lot where their vehicles were waiting. Hikari was busy engaging Yūgi in conversation, asking her all about all of her past adventures when she dueled professionally to which Yūgi answered with upbeat enthusiasm. Yami couldn't help but smile at how easily those two were getting along. He was surprised though, when his daughter turned to him with a wide grin.

"Hey Daddy," Hikari called out to him.

"Yes Hikari," Yami asked; his brow irked.

"Do you think I can ride back to the stadium with Miss Yūgi, her Grandpa and the twins," Hikari asked innocently. She was pulling the puppy dog eyes on him; the one thing that got him to say yes, every time no matter what it was she was asking for. "Pretty please?"

Yami groaned, shaking his head. "I'm not sure Kar. Is Miss Mutou okay with that? It would be best to ask her first before asking me."

Hikari nodded, remembering that little detail finally before she turned to Yūgi who was quietly laughing behind her hand. "Do you mind if I go back to the stadium with you guys Miss Yūgi?"

"I don't mind at all Hikari, I'm sure that the twins can make room for you in the back seat," Yūgi answered. "Yuki has a really bad habit of wanting to try and stretch out across the seat to annoy Hiyori."

"It's really annoying so that change will be most welcome," Hiyori chimed in; her arms folded over her chest. If she had been about twenty years older, she'd have been an exact replica of her mother, Yami noticed. It was amazing how much those two actually looked alike. "That way Yuki can't try to put his feet on me like he usually does. His feet smell, bad."

"I don't do it to annoy you, I do it for comfort. My legs are way longer than yours," Yuki defended haughtily. "Just because you're extra short."

"I dare you to come over here and say that to my face."

"If you weren't so short I would."

"Why I ought to…"

"Twins please," Yūgi chided, easily breaking up the fight between her children as the others laughed in the background before she turned back to Hikari. The way that the fight had quickly de-escalated told them that Yūgi was nothing to play with when it came to controlling her children. "Perhaps if your father is okay with it and you do come back with us, you can help me keep those two in check." There was a wink of her eye, "What do you say?"

"You can count on me," the crimson eyed little girl giggled before she turned to her father. "C'mon Daddy, please? Miss Yūgi needs my help to keep an eye on Hiyori and Yuki on the way back!"

There was a chuckle from her father as he shook his head. "That's fine, you can go back with Miss Mutou. I'll see you when we all get there. Just don't give Miss Yūgi any issues."

"Thank you, Daddy, I won't," Hikari chimed before she ran forward and wrapped her arms around her father's waist. "I'll see you when we get there!"

"Just behave yourself Kar," Yami warned before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Go on, we need to start heading back. It's already one thirty and the girls have to be at their posts and ready to duel by two."

"Yami's right, let's get a move on," Atem said before they all broke away; heading to their respective vehicles and head off in the direction of the stadium.

.cani.

"We're here gang," Yūgi said as she pulled into a parking space in the stadium's parking lot once again. "Looks like everyone else is just getting here too. How about we get back inside and grab our seats again before we're too far away to see everything."

"Sounds like a plan to me Mom," Yuki answered before his door was opened and he stepped out before helping Hikari out next. "I wanna see what killer strategies Hiba has cooked up this time to win these duels."

"Agreed," Hiyori said closing the car door, sticking her hands in the pockets of her vest as she walked to the front of the car where everyone else was waiting. "Plus, I can't wait to go up against Marc."

"Yeah, Hiba's gonna kick butt," Hikari chimed as she grabbed the hand that Yūgi had offered her as they moved away from the SUV towards the stadium entrance. "And you're gonna do great too Hiyori."

"Thank you, Hikari," Hiyori laughed, offering her arm to the little girl to hook her own through, which she happily did, as they headed towards the door.

Separating from the girls at the entrance, they quickly made their way to the seats they had occupied in the beginning of the afternoon, glad that no one else had come by to claim them. Yūgi checked her cellphone, noting the time. Joey had said that Ryō, Bakura and their two children would be there before first duel began but they were still nowhere to be found and the first match was set to start fifteen minutes from then. She just hoped that they wouldn't be late and miss out on any of the matches.

"Ready to see what your protégé and your daughter can do," Joey asked as she took a seat beside her best friend.

"Definitely," Yūgi answered; one leg coming to cross over the other. "From what Hiyori told me about the fall tournament Hiba participated in, she did amazingly well. She said it reminded her of one of my old matches that she had come across a video of from when I was fifteen. So, I'm definitely ready to see what she does this time. As well as Hiyori. She's a mastermind at complex strategies. Even better than me."

"Nobody is better than you at getting out of a tight spot, Yūg," Joey pointed out before she turned to look at the ring. "But Hiyori is your daughter. I'm sure she's amazing herself as well."

Yūgi chuckled as she checked her cellphone when her best friend turned to say something to her husband, noting the time. Joey had said they would be there before the first duel began but they were still nowhere in sight. She just hoped that they wouldn't be late and miss out on any of the matches; especially Hiba's since she and her opponent would be the first duelists to battle it out.

"Bakura, Ryō, kids, over here!" she heard Joey call out suddenly to the family that turned and made their way towards them. "Jeez, I was starting to think that you guys would miss Hiba's match. She's up first."

"Then I'm glad that we got here when we did," Bakura said before he spotted Yūgi and one of the twins. A lazy smirk graced his features as he elbowed his wife to get her attention, nodding his head in the Mutou's direction. "Well, well, well. Look who showed up. I haven't seen you at a Duel Monster's tournament in almost twenty years, Yūgi."

"Yūgi? Is that seriously you?" Ryō said when the other woman stood, and she moved to hug her. "It's been so long since I last saw you. Wow, you look amazing. If I didn't know any better, I wouldn't suspect that you were the mother of a set of twins. It's been way too long since I last saw you!"

"It has, the last time I saw you was what, twelve years ago? Little Keiko was maybe a few months old at the time," Yūgi said as she pulled back before going to hug the other white hair. "It's been way too long."

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd return to a Duel Monsters tournament, even if you're not going to be participating," Bakura said as they all took their seats again. He leaned over and waved to Yuki. "And you brought one of the twins with you. I haven't seen those two since they were just coming out of diapers. But where's Hiyori?"

"She's competing in the tournament today, she's going to be dueling third," Yūgi answered.

"Just like her mother," Bakura chuckled. "I can't wait to see what she can do. I can't believe how much they've grown up."

"It really has been a very long time since we've seen you all. Hiyori and Yuki are what, almost sixteen now?" Ryō asked as she leaned back in her seat.

"That's right," Yūgi answered. "They'll be sixteen December 27th; just a few weeks away from now. I wonder where all that time went. It feels like just yesterday I was holding them in my arms for the first time and now they're almost sixteen years old and entirely too independent. It makes me feel both happy and sad at the same time. Happy because they are growing up to be such well-mannered individuals but sad because they don't need me as much as they used to anymore and that's more depressing than I thought that it would be, honestly."

"Believe me I understand where you're coming from," Ryō said smiling. "Keiko is only eleven but she's already growing up so fast and becoming entirely too independent already. Just the other day she told me that she didn't need me to iron her clothes anymore, she could do it herself because she was older now. I'm not sure I like this new-found independence all that much."

"Join the club," Yūgi chuckled before a microphone crackled to life, gaining everyone's attention.

She and the others glanced up to see Hiba and her opponent, an American boy named Aaron Taylor, standing on their respective ends of the platform and Pegasus in the centre of the elevated stage fifteen yards behind them.

"Good afternoon Duel fans and welcome back to the start of the Domino Duel Monster's tournament," Pegasus spoke into the microphone, causing an uproar from the spectators around them. "It's time to get our first match under way. To my left we have the undefeated champion of Duel Monsters and the protégé of the Queen of Games herself, fifteen-year-old Hiba Sennen. Born and raised in Upper Domino to parents Atem and Mana Sennen, Hiba has poured countless hours, blood, sweat and tears into learning the ropes of Duel Monsters under the guidance of the legendary Yūgi Mutou and her Grandfather, Sugoroku Mutou. She entered her first tournament three years ago at the tender age of twelve, dominating every opponent that has ever crossed her path. And now she's here again to defend her title of Best Duelist in Domino."

The fans cheered around her, but from what Yūgi could see, Hiba was far too focused to even notice. A proud smile wormed its way across her lips as she watched the young brown-haired girl set herself up for the duel; carefully shuffling her cards before placing them flat on the podium she stood behind. This was definitely going to be a great duel, Yūgi could tell.

"And to my right we have nineteen-year-old Aaron Taylor, regional champion in both the western and eastern parts of North America," Pegasus continued as he introduced the second contestant. "Born and raised in the lower region of Denver, Colorado; Aaron first began playing Duel Monsters at the age of nine when his best friend who has passed introduced him to the game. He began competing in tournaments three years later in order to win money for his family to survive on. This will be his first tournament outside of the United States. Each round will last for twenty minutes only. At the end of that twenty minutes, the duelist with the least amount of life points will lose if they have not been completely wiped out before the clock strikes zero."

There were more loud cheers from the onlookers as the young male waved a hand out to them. Yūgi could tell that he wasn't as focused on this duel as Hiba was. He must have been thinking her an easy win just because she was a female and four years his junior; the same thing that many had done to Yūgi in her day. He's going to learn why underestimating her is a very bad idea very, very soon.

"This kid is just standing there waving to his "fans" like he's not about to get his ass kicked," Joey voiced what the tri-colour haired woman was thinking. "Hiba is one of the best duelists there is today because she learned from the greatest of all time. This kid had best watch himself or he's going to get completely embarrassed. And I'll bet that Hiba won't even be sorry."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Atem said with a laugh before he leaned forward, cupping his hands around his mouth. "You go Hiba! Teach that kid why it's a bad idea to underestimate you!"

"You go baby girl," Mana hollered as she pumped her fist in the air. "Teach that kid a lesson he won't soon forget! You can do this! We're here for you all the way!"

"I'm quite certain she can't hear the two of you," Seto pointed out, earning annoyed looks from his cousin and cousin-in-law. They didn't need him being a smart ass right now; they were just supporting their daughter. "I'm just pointing it out. Don't give me those looks."

Yuki laughed, shaking his head, "Uncle Seto, always at the receiving end of someone's glare."

"You think it's bad now," Bakura chuckled. "You should have seen it when we were in high school. Girls would fall at his feet and guys would glare because he was getting all that attention. I'm pretty sure he's immune to anyone's glare at this point. Well, everyone that isn't Joey. He still shrinks back when she fixes him with one of those looks. It's a wife thing."

"Can it Bakura," Seto said earning a glare from Joey before she gestured for him to pay attention.

"Case and point," Bakura laughed before he was jabbed by his own wife, her soft brown eyes hardening in one of her infamous glares before he turned to look at the duel that was just beginning.

Yūgi couldn't help but laugh at her friend's antics as she fixed her gaze on Hiba's duel. A hint of a smile played on her lips when she saw Hiba using one of her starting moves. "Good choice, now let's see how this kid counters it… if he can."

.cani.

It was coming down to the wire. Aaron was down to his last four hundred life points and Hiba still held on to one thousand and two hundred of her own. The boy was sweating bullets, Yūgi noticed; hesitating to lay a card down to put into play.

"What's wrong," they heard Hiba ask through the microphone that was attached to her ear. "You were boasting about defeating me just a few minutes ago. Why are you hesitating now? Are you afraid that you will be defeated by a girl? There's no shame in being beaten by someone whose strategy was just a bit more thought out than your own."

"Hiba has definitely gotten the shit talking part of this game down packed," Joey laughed when the boy's face twisted up in annoyance. "She's getting under his skin. Psychology is just half the game and she's definitely implementing it right now. And he doesn't know how to handle it at all. Reminds me of the mind game that Yūg played on that eliminator during Duelist Kingdom."

"You never told us about this Mom," Yuki said as he looked up at his mother who chuckled.

"That's a story for another time," the mother answered; amethyst eyes never straying from the duel that was happening in front of her. "Perhaps during dinner I'll tell you two about it."

"Sounds like plan to me," Yuki said before laughing out loud when Hiba destroyed the monster card that Aaron had put down with her Summoned Skull.

"Check Mate, you lose," Hiba said before the images of the Duel Monsters disappeared, signifying the end of the match.

"Hiba Sennen advances to the next round!" Crockett announced suddenly before cheers erupted throughout the stadium from the on lookers. "There will be a brief rest period of five minutes before the next match between Jiro Hatake and Vivian Wong begins. Duelists, please make your way to the stage."

"Vivian Wong still duels," Joey asked; trying to hold back the laughter that was brewing in her throat. "Isn't she like fifty? What the hell is she still doing dueling in big tournaments like this against nothing but kids? One of these children is going to mop the floor with her one of these days."

Snorts of laughter escaped the grasp of the individuals around her, everyone trying to hide their smiles behind their hands. It was Yami that was able to find his voice first.

"Joey that wasn't very nice," he chided, attempting to keep himself from laughing again. "Vivian isn't that old. She's maybe 42… and probably still has the world's biggest crush on my brother. Not that it's good for her health; especially when Mana's around."

"By the Gods why did you have to bring that up again," Atem asked, allowing his head to rest in his hand. That woman was still trying her hardest to get his attention every time they would run into one another. It didn't help that Mana was overly possessive of her husband and ready to kill the other woman every time she got within ten feet of Atem or so much as looked in his direction. But Yami saw that as payback for him blowing his secret. The crush he had on Yūgi was never supposed to be mentioned. He had brought this on himself. "I just pray she doesn't realize that I'm actually here and she'll leave me alone."

"I think it may be a little too late for that now Mr. Sennen," Yuki said as he pointed out at the Chinese woman who was looking up at Atem specifically, waving her hand enthusiastically. If the teen wasn't mistaken, he could swear she was calling him her love. "She's waving at you."

"That woman never learns," Yami sighed, shaking his head. He felt sorry for his brother; being chased by crazy fan-girls wasn't easy. He should know, he dealt with it all through high school. But he felt even sorrier for Vivian… because if Mana ever got her hands on her. Yeah, it wouldn't be pretty. "You would think that after twenty plus years she would get the hint."

"Vivian is a nice woman," Yūgi spoke suddenly. "But she seems a bit… out there."

"A bit?" Mana spoke up; glaring daggers at the Chinese woman who quickly turned away upon seeing the look on the usually gentle woman's face. "Try a lot, damn harlot."

"…somehow, I feel like before this tournament is over, Vivian is going to get a taste of hurricane Mana," Bakura laughed uneasily. The murderous aura Mana was exuding was alarmingly frightening. "Especially if she keeps that up. I almost feel bad for her."

"I don't, maybe now she'll get the hint," Yami shrugged; his brother nodding his head in agreement to his statement. "She's been pursuing him for years, despite the clear indications that he's with Mana, has been with Mana and will continue to be with Mana. I'm not sure why she's not getting that through her head."

.cani.

"It is now time for the third match," Crockett announced. "May I have Hiyori Mutou and Marc Devlin come forth and take your places to begin the next duel."

Hiyori swallowed thickly before she followed the taller boy out to the main arena. Despite her anxiety that was already beginning to flare at the sight of thousands of people watching her, she appeared calm and composed. But honestly, she was scared as hell as she took her place at the podium on the left, closest to where her mother and the others were sitting. Her deck was pulled from the pouch on her belt, the cards shuffled with care as Pegasus began to speak.

"We are in for a very special treat with this round, Duel Fans," the flamboyant creator announced. "To my right we have eighteen-year-old Marc Devlin, the son of Duke Devlin who happens to be the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters."

The fans all around cheered loudly as Marc grinned and winked cockily at Hiyori who in turn rolled her amethyst eyes. He was expecting for this to be an easy match. Little did he know though, he was in for the battle of his life against the youngest Mutou twin.

"Entering his first tournament at the age of ten, Marc has been a fan favourite, only second to Hiba Sennen," the silver haired male continued. "He is definitely a great duelist."

"He might be a great duelist," Joey said, smirking as her arms came to rest across her chest. "But there ain't no way in hell he's getting the best of my niece. Hiyori's gonna mop the floor with this guy. Just take a look at who her mother is."

"I'll give Marc the credit he deserves, he is a great duelist," Seto pitched. "But with the way that Hiyori duels, he doesn't stand a chance. She's way too cunning to be overthrown easily."

"And she looks super focused," Yami commented as he leaned forward more. It was like de ja vu for the younger Sennen brother. It was almost as if they were seeing a younger version of Yūgi down there dueling. "If she's as shy as she said she is, you definitely wouldn't be able to tell right now looking at her."

"Hiyori's good at tuning things out," Yuki said, glancing over at the crimson eyed man. "Especially when she's focused. She probably is nervous, but she's really good at hiding stuff like that. Just watch, you'll see what I mean soon enough. You're going to be blown away by her skills in a second. Right Mom?"

"Mhm," Yūgi hummed, her focus on the ring below.

"And to my left, making her debut in a professional duel monsters tournament, we have fifteen-year-old Hiyori Mutou," Pegasus announced happily. "She is the daughter of the _Queen of Games_ herself, Yūgi Mutou if you couldn't tell by the adorably short stature and those big amethyst eyes. Hiyori is certainly quite skilled when it comes to thinking up killer strategies and dominating any opponent that she has faced. I should know, I've played her before myself and she beat me senseless. Just like her mother before her. This girl is certainly a force to be reckoned with."

"You're dang right she is," Yuki chuckled.

"Now, let's get this duel underway!"

"Duel," came the in-sync response from both Hiyori and Marc as their decks were placed on the podium.

"I'll go first," Marc announced as he drew a card. "And I'll play my Winged Dragon in attack mode and end my turn. It's your go now, cutie."

"Hey, that guy had better be careful what he says to my sister," Yuki hissed.

Yami chuckled, turning to glance at the tri-colour haired boy. "You remind me so much of my brother-in-law, Mahad. Mana's elder brother."

"Mahad was definitely very overprotective of Mana," Atem laughed. "I'm surprised that he let me date, let alone marry her to be honest."

"Ssh," the woman in question chided. "Hiyori is about to make her move. I want to see what she's going to do."

"You're quite cocky, aren't you Devlin," the tri-colour haired teen clipped. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you that you should _never_ underestimate your opponent no matter what? No? Well let me show you why. I place two cards face down and a monster face down in defense mode. Your move, Devlin."

"Huh, I wonder what she could possibly have played," Atem mused, his head tilted to the side as his hand came to cup his chin. "Especially since she played it face down. No doubt Marc is going to attack it. But will he be able to take it down? That's the question here."

"It's Big Shield Gardna," Yūgi said knowingly. "If he attacks, he's going to lose life points because she's in defense. The Winged Dragon only has 1400 attack points. Big Shield Gardna has 2600 defense points. It would be in his best interest not to charge right away."

"You're sure about that?" Yami inquired, turning to look at the woman that sat several seats to the left of him. "It could be anything for all we know."

She merely nodded, a hint of a smile playing on her lips, "Just watch and see."

"Winged Dragon, attack her face down card," they heard Marc call.

The hologram sprang forward, attacking the card before it was instantly destroyed, revealing the card that had been played. Big Shield Gardna.

"You were right, Yūgi," Mana chirped. "Marc just flushed 1200 points attacking her face down card."

"I told you, Devlin," Hiyori commented as she drew another card. She grinned when she glanced at the card she'd drawn. It was the exact card she wanted. "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent no matter how good you think you are. Now, I summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior in attack position." She placed the card on the platform, the hologram coming to life. "And I'll end my turn."

"Hiyori's dominating right now and the duel's just starting," Joey laughed. "Serves that kid right for thinking he's got this in the bag."

"It's your move," Hiyori taunted.

.cani.

"Duke's probably somewhere losing his mind right now with the way his son is being beaten," Yami chuckled. As expected, Hiyori had taken full control of the duel and was handing Marc a severe ass kicking. "It's coming down to the wire. Marc has eight hundred life points left and Hiyori's still got over two thousand. I say this turn, Hiyori takes it all."

"Agreed," Seto hummed, one of his lithe legs coming to cross over the other. His arms folded across his chest, hard blue eyes focused one the duel below. "He's sweating bullets."

"Told you Hiyori is an amazing duelist," Yuki bragged. "That's my sister. Go Hiyori! Kick that guy's butt!"

"I sacrifice my Kings Knight and Queens Knight to summon my Dark Magician in attack mode," Hiyori called, placing her favourite card down. "This is the end of the line, Devlin. Dark Magician, destroy his Silver Fang and wipe out the rest of his life points with Dark Magic Attack." The purple clad magician hologram sprang forward, destroying Marc's monster before wiping out his remaining eight hundred life points. "You lose."

Cheers rang out around the stadium as Crockett announced Hiyori's win and the teenager stepped off the podium and made her way back to where the other duelists were waiting. She was immediately embraced by her best friend, who squeezed tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, Hiyori!" Hiba praised when she finally let her best friend go. "You did great! I told you it wasn't that bad. And you took down Marc Devlin of all people. You definitely fit in here."

"Hiba, I was freaking out the whole time, it is that bad," Hiyori laughed.

"Hey, Hiyori." The teen turned when she heard her name being called, coming face to face with her previous opponent who smiled down at her. He held his hand out to her which she took and shook. "Just wanted to say great duel. You're good. Maybe someday, you'll give me a rematch."

"Maybe someday I will," Hiyori promised as he pulled his hand away, stuffing them into his pockets as he walked away.

"I'm holding you to that," Marc called over his shoulder before he disappeared.

Hiyori shrugged, before she moved to turn back to her best friend when a white piece of paper that fluttered to the floor caught her attention.

"What's that," Hiba asked curiously as Hiyori leaned down to pick it up.

"Don't know," she answered as she opened it only to find a cellphone number and Marc's name right underneath it. Her nose coloured a bright red, wide amethyst eyes turning to the brown-haired girl. "It's his phone number."

"He likes you," Hiba teased. "How cute, your first tournament and already you have people giving you their phone numbers!"

"Shut up," Hiyori huffed, sticking the piece of paper in her vest pocket.

.cani.

"Eric Roberts is the victor. That concludes round one of the Domino City Tournament," Crockett announced when the most recent match ended two minutes before the twenty-minute allotted time frame for each match was over. "The eight remaining duelists that will advance to round two will be Hiba Sennen, Vivian Wong, Jahiko Takahashi, Mina Nakamura, Kenji Wu, Hiyori Mutou, Eric Roberts and Leon Washington. Round two will begin after a short hour and a half break. Duelists are to be back and in place by six-fifty so that the second part of the tournament can begin at seven pm sharp. The first match will be Hiba Sennen versus Vivian Wong."

"Yes," Mana shouted, fist pumping. "You teach that harpy why she should never try to mess with a Sennen, Hiba."

"...Vivian's dueling career is officially over. Hiba is going to demolish her," Yami chuckled, shaking his head as he stood from his seat, reaching for his daughter's hand. "We should probably grab the girls then get something quick to eat. The tournament might not be over until around nine and I'm pretty sure everyone would be way too tired by then to even think about going to eat."

"My brother has a point," Atem said as he too stood from his seat alongside his wife. "Three-and-a-half hours of sitting here and watching everyone duel does tend to make one hungry."

"I did see that they had a concession stand not far from the entrance when we first came in this morning," Yūgi commented. "I'm pretty sure that they have something edible there."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," the white-haired woman pitched in as she reached for her son's hand. "So, let's go collect Hiba and Hiyori then make our way there. I'm pretty sure that by now Hiba's complaining about stomach cramps from being so hungry. She seems to be a bottomless pit like her father was in our younger years."

There was a shared laugh between all of them as they made their way out, heading to where they were to meet Hiba and Hiyori before heading off to grab dinner. The whole way, Hikari was chatting with Yūgi about how she was enjoying the tournament so far and how great Hiba and Hiyori had done in their first matches; Yami pitching in a word or two every now and again. Hiyori, Yuki and Hiba were all talking about how intense the bouts all were with some of the top ranked duelists going up against one another. Atem, Mana and the Akeifa's were all talking about work and their children.

None of them were expecting for Hurricane Vivian to come sweeping in, attaching herself to Atem's arm while smiling lovingly at him. "Atem! I can't believe you're here! Did you come out just to see me duel today?"

"Actually, I came for my daughter, you know, because she's my daughter," Atem deadpanned. "I was actually hoping that you wouldn't be here if we're being completely honest right now."

"Oh, don't be like that my darling," Vivian pouted, her grip on his arm tightening as he tried to shake her away. This woman was really starting to grate on his last good nerve. "You know you love me."

"Yeah… no… I really don't," the tri-colour haired male said before he was pulled away by his wife, who went to stand between himself and the Chinese woman.

"Back off Viv, I don't know why you're still playing these games like you're not aware of the thin line you're crossing… repeatedly," Mana said glaring. "Keep it up, I'll break your face."

"Savage," Hiyori snickered along with her brother earning a stern look from their mother. "Not my fault."

"Vivian, right," Hiba said suddenly as she stepped up to the elder woman. "I'm Hiba Sennen, their daughter and the World Champion of Duel Monsters for now. I have a bit of a wager to make you."

"Yeah kid, what is it," Vivian asked; irking a brow.

"You're going to be going up against me in the first duel of the second round," Hiba said as her hands went to rest against her hips; her crimson glare not moving from the woman's face. "If I win, which I will, you'll leave my father alone. For good. If you win… well, you keep pestering him until the day my mother pummels you like she's itching to do right now. Deal?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Vivian said folding her arms across her chest. "That's the best that you can come up with?"

"Deal or no deal, Viv? I'm only going to offer it once and spare you from an impending visit to the ER. Otherwise, you're on your own," Hiba said holding her hand out for the other woman to shake. "So, what do you say?"

Vivian thought for several long moments before she took the girl's hand, shaking firmly, "You're on."

"Great, I'm looking forward to this," Hiba said before she turned to her parents. "C'mon guys, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!"

"Oh, this is definitely going to be good," Hiyori laughed as everyone else nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter Four

**Can I**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter Four - The Tournament (Part Three)**

* * *

.i do not own yu-gi-oh!.

* * *

"I swear one of these days I'm going to punch that woman in the throat," Mana huffed once they walked away from Vivian, her arms folded across her chest. Her pout was earning her muffled laughs from everyone that walked with them. "She is consistently trying me. Has been trying me for the last twenty years. I don't know why she can't get it through her head that Atem is a married man with a child and he's not going any damn where. He has made it very clear before this that he is not interested in her, but she still continues to try. If she comes near you again, I'm not kidding. I will punch her in the throat."

"I believe you Mana, I don't doubt that you would actually punch her," Atem laughed uneasily, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I think we should leave everything to Hiba. She is going to be dueling her in the next round. And with their bet going on, and the promise of you sending her to the ER, I'm pretty sure that she's going to get the picture and she'll be leaving us alone very soon."

"She'd better or I swear," Mana said shaking her fist. "I'd better call my brother just in case I need him to represent me in a court of law for kicking her ass though. Mahad would be able to get me off easy. I'll make it look like it was self-defense and they'll let me off with a warning."

"Don't worry Momma, I'll take care of this. We don't need to call Uncle Mahad... although I really wish he, Aunt Ishizu and Isis would have been able to make my tournament this weekend; as well as Gramps and Grams," Hiba said winking at her mother as they entered the café that was set up inside the stadium. "Maybe next time if they can take the time off."

"Actually, your uncle will be here tomorrow for the second part of the tournament," Atem pointed out, making Hiba beam with glee. "So will your Aunt Ishizu and Isis. Mahad text your mother earlier and asked her for the address for the tournament and said that he and the family will be here tomorrow."

"Yeah Mrs. Sennen, I'm pretty sure with Hiba on the case, Ms. Wong won't be bothering you or your husband ever again unless she's really that dense and wants a beating," Hiyori laughed, changing the subject back to what they'd been talking about prior before she turned to Hiba. The look on her face almost made her mother laugh. "You'd better not show that woman any mercy, I mean it."

"You sound a lot like Uncle Seto, Hiyori," Hiba laughed; completely missing how Seto turned to look at the two girls before turning away again with a shake of his head. "But I definitely will not be showing her any mercy. She's being entirely disrespectful to my parents and their relationship and I'm _not_ going to let that continue to happen. If someone makes it clear that they are not interested and it's totally obvious that they are in a committed relationship and have been for the last oh I don't know, twenty something years… you need to leave it alone. Especially when dealing with someone like my Mom… she's sweet and caring but if you get on her bad side, she'll kick your butt with no hesitation."

"Kinda like you did to Hizuki Ushio when she took your dueling deck and destroyed some of your cards?" Hiyori snickered, her amethyst eyes cutting to look at her brother who grumbled and looked away from his sister. "She stopped messing with you after _that_."

"That was four years ago," Hiba defended, rolling her crimson eyes at her best friend. "She shouldn't have taken my deck and destroyed it the way that she did. I had been building it up for a while at that point and for her to just destroy it was wrong on so many levels. I never found some of those cards that she destroyed again after that. I'm still salty about it."

"You are your mother's child," Atem chuckled, shaking his head.

"I know," Hiba said smiling at her father adorably. "You tell me that all the time, Dad."

"Because it's true," Atem commented with a shrug. "The Shen genes are just as strong as the Sennen genes. But I think you got a double dose. Your uncle was that way too when we were younger as well. Always willing to fight on the little man's behalf or if you just pissed him off enough."

"I seem to recall that you were right there along with me, Atem," Yami pointed out, he could see the embarrassed flush that crossed his brother's nose. "You were a hothead too in your younger years, old man. Don't try to make it seem like it was just me."

There was a chuckle from everyone as they made their way into the restaurant, the hostess leading them deep into the dining area where there was a large booth set up. It fit most of them, the others being provided with chairs so that they were all surrounding the large, round table. Yami had slid in after Hikari and Hiba before he was joined on his other side by Yūgi, the twins and her grandfather. The Kaiba family as well as Atem and Mana took the chairs that had been provided for them by the wait staff who left them be with the promise to return in a few minutes to take their orders after handing out menus.

Yami turned to glance at Hiyori, who was seated right beside her mother, and grinned. "You did amazingly well today, Hiyori. I haven't seen dueling like that in years, honestly since before your mother retired. The way that you outsmarted Marc Devlin was extraordinary. You've been taught well."

Hiyori's nosed coloured a bright red, her amethyst eyes glancing down at the forgotten menu that she had been previously scanning before Hiba's uncle had mentioned her success. Little did they know, she was scared out of her mind the entire time she'd been out there. "Thank you, Mr. Sennen. My Momma and Grandpa did teach me well. Plus, I watched a lot of her old footage and found some killer moves that I could utilize with my own deck."

"Well, in any case, you did an amazing job," Yami praised before he turned to his niece. "And you did too, Hiba. You were both underestimated and taught those boys why it was a bad idea to be so cocky just because you're girls. You both were taught by the best. They should have known better."

"I have to agree with my brother," Atem mused, his arm resting over the other; fingers gently drumming against the table top, "You showed great skill today. It's hard to guess that you were even as nervous as you claimed yourself to be earlier this afternoon at lunch. And Hiba, you did a great job taking on that boy. I don't understand some of these duelists. It's very unwise to make light of anyone you face. You never know what they are capable of. Especially when they've been trained by the _Queen of Games_ herself like Yami said."

Yūgi had the decency to blush at the compliment that was disguised under his words.

"Did you ever have to deal with things like that, Ms. Yūgi," Hikari asked, glancing across her father over at the woman who nodded. "But you're the _Queen of Games_. They should have known better than to underestimate you! You beat Pegasus of all people, and he made the game!"

"Yes, well, unfortunately there are those that think they can take on anyone and win no matter what your title is in the dueling world or who you've defeated in the past," the amethyst eyed former duelist stated softly. There was a small smile that crossed her features, her head tilted to the side slightly. "And that's why they learn the hard way that everyone can't be beaten so easily."

"Yeah, someone we all know, and love, would know a little something about that," Joey snickered, elbowing her husband as she winked at him. Seto scoffed at his wife, arms folded across his chest. "That's why he got beat by Yūg in the first place."

"You really aren't going to let me live this down, are you," Seto grumbled, arms crossed over his chest.

"Not on your life," Joey hummed with a smile.

Idle chatter continued to ensue around the table, everyone laughing at embarrassing stories that were shared about the adult's younger years. Hiba had almost "accidentally" let it slip that her Uncle Yami had been hopelessly in love with her mentor for years before Yami had reached around his daughter and pinched her, distracting her from her thought that she never finished. Thankfully no one had questioned what she was about to say as the conversation had moved on to another topic almost immediately by the elder of the Sennen brothers. Yami had been grateful for that.

Yami and the others had been in the middle of listening to the story about the mind games Yūgi had played on the eliminator, as told by Joey, when a group of young dueling enthusiasts came rushing to their table. It was clear that the tri-colour haired woman was embarrassed when they bombarded her with questions; tripping over her words from time to time as she tried to answer.

"How come you don't duel anymore," one had asked her.

"Well, seventeen years ago, when I announced my retirement, it was because I was pregnant with my children," Yūgi said, gesturing to the twins who in turn waved. "They needed their mother full time so, it was time for me to put the dueling deck down and focus on my family."

"Do you ever miss the excitement of the tournaments," another asked, irking a brow.

At this, Yūgi beamed, "I always miss the excitement and the chance to meet so many amazing new people everywhere I went."

"Do you mind taking a photo with us, _Queen of Games_ ," a short, brown and black-haired girl asked.

Yūgi could see the hopeful look in her eyes as she held her camera to her chest and she smiled, nodding her head yes. Yuki and Hiyori quickly moved out of the way so that she was able to get out of the booth, the younger Mutou twin taking the camera as the enthusiasts circled around the short, tri-colour haired woman; bright smiles on all of their faces. She snapped several photos for them before handing over the camera again as Yūgi resumed her seat between her children and Hikari.

The group bid Yūgi and the others farewell before going off to find other duelists to take pictures with, completely ignoring Seto who scoffed. Joey laughed, patting her husband's shoulder sympathetically. Yami chuckled as he looked over at the still flustered woman, "They really do love you."

"You would think by now I'd be used to all of this attention," Yūgi murmured. "Yet it's still so embarrassing when I get mobbed like that. I hate to be so easily flustered."

"But then again you have been out of the spotlight for seventeen years," Atem pointed out. "It's no surprise that you were anxious throughout that whole encounter."

"Mr. Sennen does have a point there, my girl," Sugoroku pointed out.

"Please Mr. Mutou, call me Atem," Atem assured him. "It's quite alright, we don't have to be so formal."

"Then please, call me Sugoroku," Sugoroku insisted. "It would only seem fair that you call me by my given name, considering you would prefer I use yours when addressing you."

"Fair enough," Atem conceded, "If you don't mind, then I will."

.cani.

"Hiba Sennen and Vivian Wong, report to the main arena," Crockett announced.

"That's my queue, wish me luck," Hiba said, grinning at her bet friend, her hands grasping the other's. "I gotta win this so this woman gets off my dad's back. I've watched her disrespect my Mom for years. It's about time that someone put her in her place."

"Don't hold back on that floozy, Hiba," Hiyori demanded, her hands grasping hold of Hiba's a bit tighter. There was a frown that marred her features, amethyst eyes filled with intense emotion. "Think about what she's put your mother and father through. Make her pay."

Hiba nodded, her friend releasing her hand as she turned to make her way towards the stage. Hiyori grinned as she watched her best friend, her arms coming to rest across her chest. Hiba was definitely going to let that woman have it for disrespecting her parents. And she couldn't wait to see how everything was going to play out. She'd promised not to show Vivian any mercy. And a promise was something that Hiba never broke. No matter what it took.

She watched with pride as the match began, the confidence Hiba exuded evident.

Up in the stands, Yūgi watched with similar pride. It was about time that someone teach that woman a lesson in manners. No one wanted to continue to be harassed when it was evident that they held no regard in the way you felt towards them.

"Hiba's about to mop the floor with that woman," Yami chuckled, his leg coming to cross over the other; arms folded over his chest. "This is going to be a match for the history books."

"You said it," Joey laughed before cupping her hands around her mouth. "Alright Hiba, kick that woman's ass for your parents! Show her who's boss around here and why she should have just stayed away."

"Again, I'm going to point out, for the second time, that she cannot hear you," Seto grunted, earning a glare from his wife. He'd promptly shut his mouth right after.

Yuki laughed, "Uncle Seto never learns."

"No, he doesn't," Joey agreed before their attention was turned back to the match in front of them.

.cani.

"You know, there's no shame in giving up, Viv," Hiba taunted, a smile on her lips as her elbow rest in the palm of her hand. She'd worn the Chinese woman's life points down to practically nothing. One more good move and the match would be over. "Save yourself the effort, not to mention the embarrassment that will follow after this, and just place your hand over your deck and surrender. We won't think bad of you for it. You're clearly out classed."

"You don't know what you're talking about, brat," Vivian snarled, pulling another card from her deck. It was placed on the dueling platform, the hologram appearing centre ring. "Now, attack her winged dragon and let's end this! I want to get to my Atem as soon as possible so that he can congratulate me on a job well done beating her."

"I don't think so," Hiba quipped. The face down card she'd placed earlier was flipped, revealing the deflect attack trap card. "You're not destroying my Winged Dragon. Not today. But you will destroy yourself thanks to my trap card."

"Wha– oh no! That was my best card," Vivian whined, slumping forward on the podium. She was going to lose at this rate. And if she did, she would never get to be with her Atem. That realization made her straighten up again, determination burning in her gaze. "You may have outsmarted me right there for just a second, but I'm going to win this duel. And there's nothing that you can do to stop me." She pulled a card from her hand placed it face down on the field. "I place this card face down and end my turn."

Hiba shrugged, unphased by Vivian's little speech. There was absolutely no way she was letting this woman win. Her mother's freedom was riding on her victory in the match. She knew that if she didn't win this match the woman would keep bothering her father and her mother would eventually snap and break her in half. The last thing she wanted was to have to talk to her mother through a glass window for the rest of her life.

"There's no way you're coming out of this the winner, crazy woman," Hiba taunted. "You're going to lose. And you're going to uphold your promise to leave my parents alone once I reduce your life points to nothing. Otherwise… well, you know the alternative."

"Don't be so cocky, brat," Vivian growled. "There's no certainty that you will beat me. I'm one of the best duelists to ever pick up a dueling deck. You don't have a chance."

"In case you missed it, I was trained by the _Queen of Games_ herself," Hiba pointed out. "I duel her daughter on a constant basis. And Hiyori is a tougher opponent than you'll _ever_ be. Sure, you might have gotten in a few good shots and worn my life points down some. But let's be honest here, you have no chance."

"What you-," Vivian started before she was cut off.

"Now, I sacrifice my Winged Dragon to bring forth Summoned Skull," Hiba called out. The hologram appeared, prepared to attack. "Summoned Skull attack her life points directly!"

The hologram sprang forth, attacking the Chinese duelist directly; reducing her life points to nothing in a flash. There were cheers all around as the projections disappeared, Hiba grinning smugly at the woman who wailed about having lost to a child.

In the stands two very proud parents cheered while their friends and family around them snickered in amusement. They'd known all along that Hiba would win. It was a just a matter of when it would happen that they were waiting for. Joey shook her head as she leaned over to whisper to Yūgi. "That's what she gets for messing with the protégé of the _Queen of Games_ herself. I'm looking forward to Hiyori's next match. She dusted the floor with Devlin. Let's see how she does going up next."

"I'm sure Hiyori is going to do just fine," Yūgi laughed as they watched Hiba disappear behind the doorway that led to the waiting area for the duelists.

.cani.

The matches continued with much excitement. Hiyori was quickly becoming a fan favourite among the duelists that remained, having easily outsmarted her opponent and beat him as if she hadn't even been trying. Once the final four duelists remaining had been determined, Pegasus had returned to announce that the tournament would pick up once more the next day at noon. Hiyori would be facing off with Jahiko, another exceptional duelist that had shown great skill in his matches that he'd participated in beforehand. Hiyori was actually quite looking forward to what he would have in store for her the next day. That left Hiba to face Leon, another regional champ and a hit with all the female dueling enthusiasts. Hiba had faced him several times before in various other tournaments and had come out the victor in all of them. She wasn't the least bit worried about what he would have in mind for their duel the next day.

Once released, the girls ambled to find their families and friends who were waiting for them just outside the stadium. The moment that they stepped out, Hiyori found herself scooped off her feet by her brother who was squeezing her half to death. Hiba had also been captured, only difference, it was her parents that held her in a vice grip; peppering her face with kisses and singing her praises.

"You can put me down now, Yuki, this is so embarrassing," Hiyori huffed; a blush colouring the bridge of her nose as she tried to push her brother away and free herself from his grip. He wouldn't relent however, squeezing her tighter and peppering her face with butterfly kisses. "You are such a pain in the butt, I swear. Mom! Tell him to let me go."

"Alright Yuki, that's enough," Yūgi laughed, her fist resting against her hip as she watched her children. Yuki finally placed his sister back on her feet, who in turn jabbed him with her elbow before ducking out of his reach and running behind the tri-colour haired mother. She laughed again, those two were too much sometimes. "It's about time we get going back to the hotel. You girls have had a long day and I'm sure you both could use some rest. You're in for another long day tomorrow."

"Thankfully it won't take anywhere near as long tomorrow to get through the rounds as it did today," Joey said, exasperated. "There's only four o' ya dueling. You two going against those boys should be entertaining. But what I'm really looking forward to, is the two of you facing off together. That's going to be one hell of a show for the audience."

"Aren't you jumping the gun a bit, Joey," Seto asked; his brow irked at his wife. While he was sure that both girls would do just fine in their first matches, there was always the chance that one of them could lose before they even made it to the ring with one another. "We don't know what tomorrow holds."

"Yeah right," Bakura pipped in. "These girls are going to clean those two boys' clocks then go on to face each other in the final round. One is the protégé of Yūgi there. The other is her literal flesh and blood. There's no way those other two kids are getting past them."

"I have to agree with Bakura," Yami said stuffing his free hand in his jeans pocket as he shifted the sleepy Hikari on his other side. "These two are obviously better than anyone expected at the game. They've taken on top duelists from around the world and so far, have dominated in this tournament. Leon and Jahiko honestly do not stand a chance."

"Yami is right, but at the same time, so is Seto," Atem spoke up. "We can't jump the gun this soon. While it would be a pleasure seeing these two in the final round, we do have to keep in mind that anything can happen. Like them not getting enough sleep. It's already a quarter past nine, we should head back to the hotel, maybe grab a quick bite to eat on the way and get some rest. It's been a long day for everyone."

"I, for one, am on board with what Mr. Sennen said, so let's move people," Hiyori said placing her hands on her mother's shoulders and stirring her towards their SUV. "I need a shower, something to eat and a bed. Dueling in front of crowds is exhausting."

Everyone laughed at the tri-colour haired teen as they followed suit, everyone headed to their designated vehicles before leaving the stadium. The next day was definitely going to be a long one. But Hiyori was looking forward to it. She couldn't wait to see how everything would play out. But for now, she'd finally text Marc and see how he'd enjoyed the rest of the tournament.


	6. Chapter Five

**Can I**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter Five - The Tournament (Part Four)**

* * *

.i do not own yu-gi-oh!.

* * *

"My Mom's coming," Hiyori whispered. "Don't say anything until she's gone."

Marc nodded right as Yūgi walked into the room.

"Where are you off to Mom," Hiyori asked, placing her phone down on the bed beside her, amethyst eyes glancing at the elder woman. "It's late."

"Well, if you must know _dear daughter of mine_ , I am going to meet with Pegasus," Yūgi answered with a laugh. "He wanted my opinion on a prize that he's thinking about adding to things the winner will get at the end of the tournament tomorrow. I should be back in about an hour, two at the most. Pegasus does like to talk a lot so I'm not sure how soon I can actually get away from him." She opened the door to the bedroom she and Hiyori would be sharing in the dual room suite. Her grandfather and son had already retired for the evening and were fast asleep. "Don't stay up all night on the phone, Hiyori. You do have a big day tomorrow." She moved to leave, casting a smile over her shoulder. "Goodnight sweetheart, and goodnight to you too, Marc. Don't stay on the phone for too long."

Hiyori could feel her face begin to burn with embarrassment. How had her mother even _known_ that she was on the phone with _him_? She'd specifically told him **not** to say anything until she was gone. Now she was going to get teased every time she turned around. Especially if she told her Grandpa and Yuki. Hiyori had never wanted to disappear more than she did in that moment in her life.

"Get some rest Hiyori, I'll see you in the morning," her mother said before the door closed behind her. Hiyori could hear the elder woman's laughter from behind the door.

Picking her phone up, she glanced at the screen. "Well, she's on to us."

"Well, she is your mother," Marc chuckled. "And, Mother knows all, I guess. I can't get away with anything around mine. She can smell a lie from a mile away. It's like they live to catch us in one."

"I guess so," Hiyori laughed, plopping down on the bed; holding the phone up so that her face was in the camera once again. "She's always been like that since I can remember. Yuki and I never get away with anything whenever she's around."

"No surprise there," Marc laughed before he yawned; his hand moving to cover his mouth. His cheeks dusted a light pink, he glanced back at the amethyst eyed teen who was holding back a laugh, her hand covering her mouth. "I guess that's my cue to head to bed. It's late anyway and you need to rest for tomorrow. You've got a big day."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Hiyori shrugged; moving to lay on her side. "Hiba is expecting to see me in the final round so I do need to get some rest so that I'm prepared."

"Mhm," Marc agreed. "Goodnight Hiyori. And good luck tomorrow. I'll be rooting for you to go all the way. I might even sit in the stands with your family and get to know them."

"Good luck with that," Hiyori laughed as she reached for her cellphone charger. "Goodnight Devlin."

"Goodnight Mutou," Marc teased; offering a wink before the FaceTime call was ended.

Hiyori rolled her eyes; plugging her charger in before placing the phone on the nightstand beside her before turning off the bedside lamp. Hiyori snuggled under the warm blankets of the hotel room's bed; amethyst eyes sliding shut before she was drifting off to sleep for the evening. She had a big day the next morning. And she needed all the rest that she could get; especially if she was going to be facing off with her best friend in the final round.

.cani.

Yūgi laughed as she placed the champagne flute down on the coffee table of Pegasus's hotel room. After the tournament had ended earlier that evening, she'd received a text from her old friend, requesting that she stop by and visit with him. The tri-colour haired woman had happily agreed, deciding to slip out when she was sure that everyone in her family was settled in for the evening to go and meet with the Duel Monsters creator. It had been so long since she'd seen him face to face, she couldn't pass up the chance to catch up with an old friend from her dueling days.

"Your daughter is spectacular, Yūgi-girl. Just like you were at her age," Pegasus praised, the largest of smiles plastered across his face. "It's been so long since the public had a Mutou to cheer for, I'm pretty sure everyone is enjoying seeing her duel. I'm almost certain that she and Hiba will be the two finalists to battle it out tomorrow afternoon."

"We said the same thing," Yūgi laughed, grabbing her drink once more to take another sip. She held it between her forefinger and thumb, her ankles moving to cross each other comfortably. "Hiyori is an amazing duelist that hates to give herself the credit that she deserves. She didn't want to participate in the tournament originally. But Hiba managed to wear her down and she entered. I'm kind of glad that she did, she loves the game just as much as I do."

"It shows," Pegasus hummed before taking another sip of his champagne. "And it's obvious she's just as painfully shy as you were when you were her age and just starting out competing in large tournaments."

"If not more," Yūgi laughed, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "But what was this prize you wanted to speak to me about, Pegasus? You said something about adding a special something for the person that wins the entire tournament tomorrow afternoon."

"Ah yes, that," Pegasus said, placing his champagne flute down before clapping his hands together. "You Yūgi-girl, you will be the extra prize for the winner. They will be able to compete against you in a friendly exhibition match. I want to see if you've still got it, little one."

Yūgi could feel her cheeks getting hot at the mention of the prize. Taking on either her daughter or her protégé in a match front and centre in front of an entire crowd of people, it almost made her want to go and hide. But then again, it could be fun. It'd been so long since she last played a good Duel Monster's match, especially in front of a crowd.

"What do you say, Yūgi-girl," Pegasus asked, his head tilting to the side as one leg crossed over the other. "Will you do it? Give those kids and the fans a treat?"

Yūgi grinned, nodding her head, "Of course."

"Wonderful! I will call you down once the final two have been determined. Once they finish their battle, we'll get the exhibition match underway," Pegasus chimed with glee, the smile that was on his face growing larger than it had been before. "I will inform Crockett of the plan and we will have an escort to bring you down to the main arena for the match against your daughter… or Hiba. But it will likely be Hiyori that takes the win."

Yūgi laughed into her hand, "I am inclined to agree. Hiba is an excellent duelist, I have taught her quite well. But Hiyori is my flesh and blood, dueling is in her DNA. And I do think this will be quite fun. I look forward to it." She wouldn't be telling either Hiyori or Hiba about it, nor any of their friends or family. It was going to be just as much fun for her as it was for the girls. "It's been so long since I've competed in a duel with an audience watching."

"I know, and that is why this will be a special treat for everyone in attendance," Pegasus grinned, happy that she had agreed to his request.

.cani.

An hour later, Yūgi had bid Pegasus farewell before leaving to head back to her hotel room. She'd been in the middle of reading a new email from her assistant that had informed her there would be a new artifact waiting for her to authenticate Monday morning when she bumped into someone else. The tri-colour haired woman stumbled, managing to catch her balance before she'd fallen. Thankfully she hadn't been wearing heels or she really would have fallen.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I didn't see you there," Yūgi apologized as she looked up. She was surprised to find that she had run straight into Hiba's uncle. "Oh, Mr. Sennen, I'm so sorry. I honestly had not seen you standing there."

"Yami," the man corrected, a slight hint of a laugh accenting his voice. "Just call me Yami. And it's fine, Ms. Mutou. I wasn't paying attention either, so it's not your fault."

"Yūgi, call me Yūgi," Yūgi said slipping the black iPhone 5 in her back pocket. "Still, I should have been paying more attention than that. I was just checking my email, apparently there's going to be a new artifact for me to authenticate when I get back to work Monday."

"You authenticate artifacts," Yami asked, irking a brow. "What type of artifacts?"

"Artifacts of Egyptian culture mostly, but I do dabble in other cultures as well," Yūgi answered as the two began walking. Her hands were stuffed into her front pockets as they headed through the hall. "I'm also an archaeologist, just like my Grandpa. Egypt is one of my favourite places to go on digs. It's amazing what you can find."

"My family, the Sennen side at least, has roots in Egypt," Yami commented, his arms crossing over his chest. "My brother is actually named after…"

"The Nameless Pharaoh, Pharaoh Atem," Yūgi quipped, just a touch of giddiness to her voice at the thought of the Great Pharaoh. "I know all about that Great Pharaoh. I did my thesis on him in college to get my master's degree. Grandpa was actually part of the team that discovered his name fifty years ago."

"So, your Grandpa is the reason that my brother got his name," Yami snickered as they continued to walk. "When his name was discovered, my parents did their research. Apparently, our family, the Sennen's that is, have ties to the royal family of Egypt."

Yūgi blinked, glancing up at the tri-colour haired male. "Really?"

Yami nodded, his hands tucking themselves away in his front pockets. "Pharaoh Set was Pharaoh Atem's elder cousin and successor to the throne after he died at a young age. My father and his twin brother, who is Seto's father, are direct decedents of Pharaoh Set."

"Wow, so you and your brother would basically be part of the royal family if they were still in power right now," Yūgi teased lightly. There was a smile that crossed her lips. "Makes sense in a way."

Yami turned to look at her, laughing himself, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Yūgi merely shook her head as they came to a stop at her hotel room. She pulled out her card key, slipping it through the card reader before opening the door. "Nothing at all, Yami. But this is my stop, the girls have a big day tomorrow, so, we'd all better get some rest. Have a good night."

Yami nodded, "You too, Yūgi. Will we see you all tomorrow for breakfast? We're going to the diner across from the convention centre before we head into the actual stadium. We're all meeting in the parking lot around 9:30."

"We'll be joining you," Yūgi promised before walking into the room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Yami said before the door closed behind the tri-colour haired woman. Yami smacked a hand over his forehead, grumbling to himself as he shook his head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. I should've asked her out when I had the chance."

His brother and Mana had actually been one hundred percent right when they teased him about his crush on the mother of two. He'd thought he had let those feelings go a long time ago, writing them off as just a teenage crush. But as soon as he saw her again that morning, all of those feelings came rushing back tenfold. And he wasn't sure how much he appreciated that.

Shaking his head once more, the tri-colour haired male mad his way back to his hotel room. He was glad to see that Hikari was already fast asleep when he walked in. He'd made sure she went to bed before he left for his walk that resulted in him running into Yūgi. Quickly changing into his pyjamas, he crawled into bed, almost immediately falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

.cani.

Yami woke the next morning to his daughter pulling on his arm to get his attention. Sleepy wine coloured eyes opened and glanced over at the eleven-year-old, irking a brow. "What is it, Kar?"

"Wake up, Daddy," Hikari coaxed. "It's already 8:30 and we have to go to breakfast with Aunt Mana, Hiba, Uncle Atem, Uncle Seto, Aunt Joey and Kisara. I think Aunt Ryo and Uncle Bakura are going to be there with Keiko and Ryuu too. So, wake up and get ready lazy bones."

"Right," Yami said sitting up in the bed. He rubbed hi eyes before yawning. "Go get dressed Kar and we'll head out to meet the others."

"Okay," Hikari said before literally _bouncing_ out of the room to the one she occupied to get ready.

Yami stood from the bed, running a hand through his hair. Quickly, he showered before changing into the spare outfit he had brought along with him before washing his face and brushing his teeth. Almost an hour later, he and Hikari were bundled up and making their way to his Mercedes just as Yūgi left her room.

Hikari beamed at the Mutou woman, displaying a missing tooth. "Good morning, Miss Yūgi! Are you coming to breakfast with us today?"

Yūgi turned and smiled, offering a nod of her head. "Yes, actually. The twins and Grandpa are already at the car so I'm trying to get there as quickly as possible. Those three can get pretty grumpy when they're hungry, especially Hiyori. She turns into a bit of a brat when she hasn't had anything to eat."

Hikari laughed, the trio making their way to the parking lot. "Daddy is the same way. He gets really grumpy when he doesn't have food in his belly, too."

"Nice Kar, thanks for telling all," Yami huffed. "Let's not talk about how you are when you're hungry and seem to lose all patience for any and everything when you don't get something to eat right away."

Yūgi laughed as they arrived at the parking lot. "Alright, this is where I leave you. We'll meet you guys at the restaurant. I can tell by the look on Hiyori's face that she's grumpy right now because she's hungry. I have to feed my child before she bites someone's head off. Namely her brother."

The three shared a laugh before Yūgi walked away, her boots clicking against the pavement. Yami watched as she disappeared into the driver's seat of her BMW and started the SUV. Hikari looked at her father who was watching the Mutou family. There was a smile that crossed her lips.

"Hey Daddy," Hikari called to her father. Yami turned to look at his daughter. " _Do_ you have a crush on Miss Yūgi like Uncle Atem said that you did?"

Yami could feel his face turning hot. His child had just completely called him out and he's not sure that he really appreciates that all too much.

"Do you," Hikari asked.

"Don't worry about it," Yami said shaking his head before pulling his daughter along. "Let's go, we have to go get breakfast then make our way to the convention centre for the rest of the tournament. We don't want to miss the girls."

Hikari smiled knowingly as she followed her father to the Mercedes, "Of course, Daddy."

Both climbed into the car, Yami starting the engine before backing out of his parking space. He quickly followed Yūgi who was following his brother to the restaurant. Seto and Joey were behind them and behind them were Bakura and Ryo. He was hungry and really hoped that Hikari wouldn't say anything about her little discovery of his crush on Yūgi, even though he never confirmed it. His daughter was smarter than people gave her credit for.

.cani.

After a, thankfully, non-eventful breakfast, the group made their way to the convention centre where the rest of the tournament was being held. Hiyori and Hiba broke away, leaving to head to where they were required to be for the second half to start. The others moved to take a seat in the stands to watch the action. When they arrived, Malik and her daughter were there waiting for them along with Mahad, Ishizu and their daughter, Isis. When Malik and Ishizu saw Yūgi, they both jumped to their feet to hug her.

"Yūgi! It's been so long since we last saw you," Malik said leaning back to look at the tri-colour haired woman. "It's been, what, fifteen years? I haven't seen you or the twins since they were little babies. You even missed my wedding! Speaking of the twins though, where are they?"

"Well," Yūgi said, breaking away from Malik before placing a hand on Yuki's shoulder as best she could, given that he stood a full head taller than her. "Yuki is right here. Hiyori is actually participating in the tournament. Hiba convinced her to enter."

"My gosh," Ishizu said glancing over at the elder Mutou twin. She gestured to her husband to come closer. "Look Mahad! That's Yuki, I haven't seen you since you and your sister were almost a year old."

Mahad blinked, blue eyes growing wide as he took in Yuki's features. "My goodness, it really is Yuki. You'd definitely look just like your mother if she'd been born a boy."

Yuki laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "If you think I look like Mom, wait until you see Hiyori. She looks just like her. Especially when she gets angry."

"No surprise there," Mahad said as they all moved to sit down. "Ishizu and I have always said that you two would look more like your mother than your father when you grew up."

"We haven't seen our father in years, so I don't even remember what he looks like," Yuki shrugged. He didn't miss the look the elder man shot at his mother, almost as if he were asking what happened. It'd been so long since they'd been in contact, it was no surprise that Mahad didn't know. "I don't mind looking like Mom though, she's beautiful."

Yūgi smiled, turning her head to smile at her son; albeit a bit embarrassed by the compliment he'd paid her, "Thank you, Yuki."

"You're welcome, Mom," Yuki said before the uproar of the crowd caught their attention. He turned to look out at the arena where his sister was standing next to Hiba. "Looks like they're about to get started."

"There's Hiba and Hiyori," Hikari called, pointing towards the two girls. "Go guys! Kick those boys' butts!"

"Yuki wasn't lying, Hiyori _does_ look just like Yūgi," Mahad laughed.

Yūgi couldn't help but laugh. Hikari had spoken the very thought that she'd been thinking. Mahad's added commentary was just the icing on the cake. "I'm inclined to agree, Hikari. They're going to blow those boys out of the water."

"I don't know, Yūgi," Ryo said glancing down at the four remaining duelists. "Jahiko has been doing very well in the tournament. Hiyori might have her work cut out for her."

"Nah, Hiyori can take him," Yuki boasted, confident in his sister's skills. "She is our mother's daughter after all. Mom's the best, but Hiyori's a pretty close runner up. Just watch and see, Aunt Ryo."

Yūgi laughed, nodding her head in agreement. Yūgi and Yuki knew more than anyone what Hiyori was capable of. If she could go head to head with her mother, who was revered as the greatest duelist of all time, and practically drain all of her life points, Yūgi was more than confident she could beat Jahiko, no matter how good a strategist he was.

"Welcome back, Duel fans," Pegasus said into the microphone. "Are you ready for the semi-finals of the Domino City Tournament?"

The uproar from the crowd was enough to make Yūgi cringe. She knew that the fans could be loud, but not that loud. She'd always been one of the duelists, so she'd been spared from having her ear drums practically blown out by the noise. It was harder to hear when she was on the stage.

"My goodness, they're louder than I remember," Ishizu said covering her ears. "I don't think they were nearly this loud when Yūgi was still dueling."

"Trust me, they were even louder back then," Yami retorted with a snort. "They weren't this bad yesterday until they found out Hiyori is Yūgi's daughter and she beat Marc Devlin in the first round."

"Wow," Mahad whistled. "Hiyori really is a chip off the old block. I remember when Yūgi beat Duke at his own game. He'd accused her of cheating when she beat Pegasus and Yūgi showed him that she's actually just that damn good when it comes to games. They don't call her the _Queen of Games_ for nothing. And I for one like the idea of her passing that title on to her daughter. Especially since it's obvious she takes after her mother when it comes to things like that."

Yūgi had the decency to blush at the memory, she remembered _that_ all too well, "Yes, she does."

"You all fell in love with her yesterday after she defeated Marc Devlin in the first round," Pegasus continued when the noise died down. "Give it up once more for Hiyori Mutou who will be competing against Jahiko Takahashi for her spot in the finals."

The noise came back tenfold as a pink faced Hiyori was shown on the large screen before it cut to Jahiko who smirked as if he had this in the bag. Yūgi almost felt sorry for the boy. Her daughter was going to destroy him, and he didn't even know it yet.

"Let the semi-finals begin!" Pegasus shouted, both duelists exchanging decks to be shuffled before handing them back to their rightful owners.

The crowd watched as each duelist took their place on the podiums, decks in place as they drew their starting hands. Yūgi and company watched with anticipation as the duel commenced, Hiyori making the first move. Yūgi beamed with pride, she was using one of her signature moves right off the bat. Which meant that Jahiko didn't have a snow ball's chance in hell.

"That's one of your moves, isn't it Yūgi," Ishizu asked, glancing over at the tri-colour haired woman who smiled and nodded her head. Ishizu laughed lightly into her hand, "That poor boy doesn't stand a chance. Especially if Hiyori is pulling a move like that in the starting round."

"I have to agree," Mahad laughed as they watched the duel progress.

.cani.

"This is the end of the line, Jahiko," Hiyori said holding up a card between her index and middle fingers. "Would you care to surrender?"

"There's no way I'd ever surrender to someone like you," Jahiko clipped. His teeth were gritting, fingers nearly puncturing the cards he held in his hand. He was so close to losing and whatever card she was about to put down could spell the end for him if he wasn't careful. "Make your move, Mutou. Let's see what you've got."

"If you insist," Hiyori said placing the card down. "I sacrifice my Summoned Skull and Gaia, the Fierce Knight to call forth a trusted ally, Dark Magician!"

Once again, the purple clad duel monster sprang forth, staring down the other hologram that remained on Jahiko's side of the field. Hiyori's brow lifted as she waited to see if Jahiko would give up. When she saw that he was being defiant and held his ground, her hand thrust forward to commence the attack.

"Dark Magician, destroy his Beaver Warrior and take out the rest of his life points," Hiyori commanded.

The Dark Magician leaped into action, effectively cutting down the other hologram and eliminating Jahiko's remaining nine-hundred life points, much to his dismay. The uproar from the crowd was expected this time, Yūgi immediately placing her hands over her ears to somewhat drown out the sound. They were definitely quite loud, and if what Yami said earlier had been the truth, she could only imagine how loud they'd gotten when she was the one dueling. She'd find out how loud they could get soon enough though when she took on either Hiyori or Hiba after the final round was finished.

"What an amazing battle that was, right duel fans," Pegasus stated happily as the two competitors stepped down from the podium and Jahiko begrudgingly shook Hiyori's hand. "Being that she drained the last of Jahiko's life points, Hiyori Mutou has secured her spot in the final round where she will either take on Hiba Sennen or Leon Washington!"

The crowd cheered again, loudly. Yūgi shook her head, a smile playing on the edge of her lips.

"Told you she would win, Aunt Ryo," Yuki chuckled, glancing over at the white-haired woman. "See what we meant when we said that he couldn't outsmart her?"

"I take back what I said," Ryo hummed, smiling at the eldest twin. "Your sister definitely came out the victor in that little squabble. Now let's see how well Hiba does when her turn comes up. Hopefully she does win, and we get to see those girls duke it out head to head."

"I'm betting Hiba does fine and we're watching the final round in a matter of minutes," Isis said grinning. She knew how good her cousin was at the game, having attended several of the tournaments she'd competed in, in the past. "She was trained by Yūgi. Leon Washington might be good at the game, but Hiba is even better. And from the looks of it, Hiyori is definitely the best. Next to her mother, that is."

Yūgi simply laughed as Pegasus announced the next match, Hiba and Leon exchanging decks to shuffle them before handing the other their deck back and making their way up on the podium. This was it, this would determine if her protégé would go on to face her daughter in the final duel, which in turn would determine if Hiba would be able to keep her title, or if Hiyori would steal it right from underneath her.

Everyone watched with excitement as the battle raged on, each competitor going round for round, life points depleting at every turn. It had come down to the wire, Hiba remained ahead of Leon by a narrow margin; the Sennen girl left with nine hundred life points while Leon only had five hundred. It was Hiba's turn. Everyone watched with bated breath, waiting to see what she would do. Her next move could honestly spell victory or defeat for the brown-haired girl. Fans, friends and family all had their fingers crossed, hoping that the fan favourite would come out the victor in the end. She had to. Seeing the protégé and the daughter of the _Queen of Games_ go head to head in an all-out battle is what everyone wanted to see. Ever since everyone learned of Hiyori's identity, that had been the outcome they all were hoping for, no offense to Leon. He was a great duelist in his own right, but no one was really interested in seeing him take Hiyori on. They all knew she'd wipe the floor with him.

"Hiba's trying to think up a way out of this one," Yami murmured, leaning forward. Had he been paying more attention, he would have noticed that Yūgi had done the same, her leg brushing against his with how close she'd unconsciously gotten. "Is there any way she can get out of it and turn this duel around in her favour?" He turned to glance at the woman, suddenly aware of how close they were to one another. "Yūgi? What do you think?"

"Hiba has a polymerization card in her deck," Yūgi answered, her amethyst eyes never straying away from the duel. "Both her Curse of Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight are on the playing field. If she pulls that card, or has already pulled it, and uses it, she can fuse them together and create Gaia, the Dragon Champion. Then she'll be able to over power his Hyozanryu _and_ wipe out the rest of his life points at the same time. The Dragon Warrior has a total of 2600 points, where as Hyozanryu only has 2100. She just has to pull the right card and the duel is hers."

"Now it's just a matter of if she has the card she needs or not," Atem murmured, his brow furrowed, intense crimson eyes watching as the duel unfolded.

They didn't miss the way that Yuki smirked when he glanced over his mother, his arms coming to rest over his chest. "Hiba, just like us Mutou's, believes in the heart of the cards. She'll pull what she needs."

Yūgi only nodded her agreement as they watched Hiba pull a card from her deck. Everyone gasped when she held the card up, a smile crossing her features.

"Guess what, Leon," Hiba sang as she placed the card on the field. "I pulled the very card that I needed. And that means this match is over!"

"I'll be damned, she pulled the card," Yami chuckled, sitting back in his seat.

"I play polymerization," Hiba shouted, "And thus fuse my two monsters, Gaia, the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon to create Gaia, the Dragon Champion!"

Everyone gasped as the two cards fused, creating one monster in the place of two. Hiba had done it, she'd secured her victory in this duel.

"Now, Gaia, the Dragon Champion, attack his Hyozanryu and end this duel," Hiba called before the monster attacked, destroying the other in a burst of holographic light.

The field was almost immediately cleared once Leon's life points hit zero, the crowd cheering louder than Yūgi had thought possible. She didn't mind it though, she was proud of both her daughter and Hiba for how far they'd come. Now, they would have to face one another. Yūgi couldn't wait to see how that turned out. While she was sure Hiyori would win, she knew that Hiba was no pushover and would give her a good fight for that title.

She'd been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed one of Pegasus's men had come to retrieve her. She glanced up when she felt him place a hand on her shoulder, leaning over to whisper in her ear. She nodded before standing, promising everyone that everything was okay and that they would understand soon enough before she followed after the burly man, disappearing through the doors that led outside the seating area of the arena.

"Anyone have any idea where the bloody hell Yūgi is going," Bakura asked as they watched her disappear. "Yuki, do you know anything that's going on with your mother. That was one of Pegasus's men."

"I don't have the slightest idea, Uncle Bakura," Yuki answered truthfully. "Mom didn't say anything to anyone about this. I'm just as surprised as you guys. You don't think that there's an issue, do you?"

"I doubt there is," Atem assured the teen. "They may want her to give the prize to the winner is all, so they're bringing her closer to the stage so that she can do so. She is the _Queen of Games_ , after all. And it's definitely considered an honour for her to be here at this tournament, since the last time she was seen at one was right before she'd announced that she was pregnant with you and your sister."

"You might be right," Mana said, shrugging. "But you would think that she would have said something about it to someone if that was the case."

"We'll just have to watch and see what's going on then, don't we," Yami murmured, his brow furrowed.

He thought back to when he ran into the tri-colour haired woman the night before. She'd just come from the direction of Pegasus's suite, if he wasn't mistaken when he ran into her, literally. Maybe those two had been cooking up something special for the winner of the tournament. He had his suspicions, but he'd keep them to himself until they revealed just what the ex-duelist was actually up to.

.cani.

Pegasus grinned, holding the microphone up to his mouth when the excitement of Hiba's win had finally died down. It was time to get the final match under way. "Alright duel fans! Are we ready for the finale to end all finales?"

The cheering from the crowd was enough to make someone go deaf if they weren't careful. Yūgi was thankful that Pegasus had moved her much closer to the stadium, sparing her ears from the onslaught. Though she did feel bad for her son and the others. They were all probably cringing with how loud the crowd was at that moment. She laughed to herself slightly before her attention returned to the stadium where the girls were exchanging decks to shuffle them.

"In the finale we have two very talented girls going head to head for the title of champion and to determine who the best really is," Pegasus continued. "Outside of competition, these two are the best of friends, often in each other's company and playing a friendly match of Duel Monsters whenever the need arose. You know them both and you love them. Please welcome back to the stage, Hiba Sennen, current champion and protégé of the _Queen of Games_ herself."

The crowd roared with cheers and applause, though Yūgi could tell that neither girl was paying the slightest bit of attention to it. They were far too focused to allow it to distract them. She smiled proudly.

"And our other finalist, the daughter of the _Queen of Games_ , Hiyori Mutou," Pegasus continued.

Yūgi wasn't sure if she was going crazy or if the noise from the crowd was even louder for her daughter than it had been for Hiba. She tried her best to be as unbiased as she possibly could, she loved both girls and had trained them equally. But she couldn't help the swell of pride in her heart to see her daughter come so far in her first competition, not that Hiba hadn't done an amazing job herself. It was just something about seeing her daughter up there, it reminded Yūgi so much of herself. Hiyori was definitely a chip off the ol' block.

"Duel," she heard them call in unison, Hiyori starting things off.

Yūgi watched, each girl going back and forth, monsters being destroyed until it was coming down to the wire. Hiyori was still standing with fifteen hundred life points while Hiba's had dwindled down to an even nine hundred. Yūgi had seen this scene so many times before, she knew what was coming before everyone else did. And she was certain that Hiba was aware of what was about to commence as well. Yūgi just hoped that this wouldn't cause a rift between the two girls and their friendship.

"Hiba," Hiyori said, holding up a card. She smiled lightly at her best friend, amethyst eyes alight with sorrow. They both knew how this was going to end if she'd played that particular card. "You know what this card means…"

"Play it, Hiyori," Hiba said smiling. She didn't mind that it would be her best friend that took the title away from her. She knew that Hiyori would never hold it over her head, she wasn't that type of person to gloat. Besides, it was inevitable. Hiba couldn't beat the daughter of a master, no matter how hard she tried. "We made a promise that no matter who won today, we'd still be best friends. And I've told you countless times leading up to this moment that if I were to lose, it's you I'd want to lose to. You are one of the best players I've ever met in my life. And besides." She glanced at Yūgi, who was smiling at the both of them. "You're the daughter of the greatest Duel Monsters duelist of all time. You deserve this win. Do it."

Hiyori sucked in a breath before she placed the card down, the hologram of her Dark Magician Girl springing to life to stand beside her master. Hiyori glanced up, fierce determination shinning in her eyes. If people hadn't known any better, they'd think they were watching Yūgi dueling all over again.

"Now, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, strike down her Winged Dragon with Double Dark Magic Attack and drain the rest of her life points," Hiyori commanded before the two figures sprang into action.

In the blink of an eye, the blue dragon was destroyed, the field deactivating a moment later. It was official, Hiyori had won. The uproar from the crowd was more deafening than it had ever been before, Yūgi half jumping out of her seat when the crowd started the cheer as the girls stepped down from their stations, Hiba embracing the shorter girl in a bear hug.

.cani.

"That was one hell of a duel," Mahad said as he and the others clapped for Hiyori's victory.

While Mana would have loved to see her daughter come out on top, she was equally as happy for Hiyori winning it all. How could she not be, she had the blood of the best duelist to ever live running through her veins. She couldn't be upset that the other girl had won fair and square. For a moment, Mana had even thought that Hiyori would give up if only to spare Hiba from losing her title. She'd been surprised when Hiba urged her to use her final attack and finish her off.

"That was like watching Seto and Yūgi duel all over again," Yami chipped in, standing to his feet as he continued to clap along with everyone else.

He hadn't seen a match like that since the last time that his cousin had challenged the girl's mother over twenty years ago. It was exciting to see. Now, he would see if his suspicions had been correct and what he thought was happening was about to happen.

They were seated again when they saw Pegasus come back to the stage, Yūgi following close behind, holding her own microphone. Was she going to make an announcement? Everyone's brow irked as she watched the former duelist and inventor of the game as they came to stand beside Hiba and Hiyori. Everyone could see the surprised looks on the girls' faces, they hadn't expected Yūgi to make an appearance on stage.

"We officially have a winner, ladies and gentlemen!" Pegasus announced happily, his hand gesturing to the amethyst eyed teen. "Give it up for our new Domino City champion, Hiyori Mutou!"

The crowd cheered once again before they were once more settled when Pegasus continued.

"And now, we have a special treat for the winner of the tournament," Pegasus chimed happily before he turned to Yūgi. "Yūgi-girl, would you care to do the honours?"

"Of course," the amethyst eyed woman said before she turned to her daughter. "Congratulations on your victory, Hiyori. I'm so proud of you."

Hiyori beamed, hugging her mother, "Thanks Mom."

"And I'm very proud of you as well, Hiba," Yūgi said turning to the other girl who grinned at her. Her attention was then averted back to the crowd. "As many of, if not all of you, know, my name is Yūgi Mutou, the _Queen of Games_. I am here today to announce a very special prize for the winner of the Domino City Duel Monsters Tournament. Aside from the prize money and the trophy, the winner gets a very special prize." She then turned to glance at Hiyori, holding up her dueling deck that she'd thankfully brought with her. It was rare, honestly, that she went anywhere without it. Though she didn't duel professionally anymore, that didn't mean she didn't always keep her deck at her side. "Hiyori, my child, it's time to duel!"

Shock spread across the girl's face before she was grinning brightly. She was going to get to take on her mother in front of an entire stadium of people. It was a great honour as well as the best test of her skill to be able to go up against an undisputed master of the game such as her mother was. Though she still wished that Hiba had been the one to win, she deserved this more than anyone. But, since it was she that was facing the greatest duelist of all time, she decided she was going to give it her all and hoped that her mother didn't take it easy on her just because she was her daughter. She held out her own deck, her free hand extended to take her mother's. "You're on, Mom."

Yami gaped, while he has suspected something like this was going on, he was surprised when Yūgi had produced her notorious dueling deck. The deck she'd never lost a duel with. He hadn't even noticed that she'd had it with her when he and Hikari ran into her that morning. But now that he was really looking, he could see her belt that held the card pouch on the side that she'd been notorious for wearing to tournaments was draped across her hips.

"Well I'll be damned," Atem laughed, watching as the Mutou women swapped decks, shuffled them, before swapping back and heading to their respective podiums. "Not only do we get to see the battle of the century between Hiba and Hiyori. Now we get to see mother and daughter go head to head with each other. This is going to be good."

"Tell me about it," Yuki said excitedly, leaning forward in his seat. "I wonder how tame this is going to be compared to their battles at home. Mom kicks Hiyori's butt every time they go up against each other with no remorse. But Hiyori definitely gives Mom a run for her money every time so it's never easy. Those two share the same blood and Hiyori learned from her. She knows almost all of Mom's strategies by heart, so she's going to have to think outside the box for this one."

"I'm sure your mother will think of something," Mahad chuckled. "We've seen her get out of impossible situations before, this will be no different. But, it will be nice to see how Hiyori stacks up against the all-time undisputed champion of Duel Monsters."

"Then you're definitely in for a treat," Yuki promised with a laugh.

Everyone was looking forward to it as Yūgi made the first move.

.cani.

The battle raged on, Hiyori and Yūgi were almost equally matched, though Yūgi proved time and time again why she was still considered the best to ever pick up a dueling deck. Every time that Hiyori would begin to back her mother into a corner, Yūgi found a way out, taking control of the duel once again. Nail biting suspense washed over the crowd as they looked on, waiting for Yūgi to make her next move.

"You've done well so far Hiyori, but this is not yet the end," Yūgi said holding up a card. She placed the card down, summoning forth a new monster. "I play Apple Magician girl."

"That card," Hiyori said, her brow furrowed as she looked on confused. Her mother was up to something, she'd never played that card before… "Summoned Skull, attack her Apple Magician Girl!"

"Nice try," Yūgi said, "Since you attacked my Apple Magician Girl, her special ability goes into effect. Come forth, Lemon Magician Girl!" A new monster sprang forth, shooting a wink at the younger girl. "And now, your attack diverts to her. But, that's not all. She cuts the strength of your Summoned Skull in half."

Hiyori gasped, watching as her monster's attack points were reduced.

"Though that isn't all," Yūgi hummed, earning another gasp from her daughter. "Like Apple Magician Girl, Lemon Magician Girl is also able to call forth her friend. The one and only, Dark Magician Girl." The final Magician appeared, a large smile on her face. "Now, zap away Summoned Skull's attack points and destroy him with Dark Burning Attack!"

The monster did as she was commanded, destroying the Summoned Skull monster and depleting the rest of Hiyori's life points. The crowd cheered when the dust settled, and everyone saw that Yūgi was the winner, but not without difficulty. Hiyori had put up a good fight, taking her mother's life points down from four thousand to a mere eight hundred. They had to hand it to her, no one other than Kaiba and Pegasus had really been able to do that kind of damage to the _Queen of Games_.

"You did well, Hiyori," Yūgi praised as she and her daughter met in the centre of the stage, shaking hands. "You've come a long way and are more than deserving of the title of champion. I'm proud of you."

She hugged her mother as everyone clapped and cheered for the Mutou duo. They'd gone through the award ceremony soon after, Yūgi presenting Hiyori with the check that she'd won as well as the trophy before presenting the second-place prize to Hiba. She'd also slipped the Dark Magician card they'd had made for her in along with the trophy and check she'd received as well.

With the tournament over, everyone converged outside to gather with one another. Hiyori was congratulated by everyone that passed by. Even Marc had appeared and congratulated her before he disappeared again when he caught the look Yuki, who had left everyone else behind to find his sister and mother, was giving him. His mother pinched his arm, a warning to be nice. Marc was a nice young man, and she didn't really mind that he'd taken an interest in her daughter. Just as long as he was respectful, that's all she asked.

It wasn't long after Marc's departure that the Sennen's along with the others arrived where Hiba, Hiyori, Yūgi and Yuki had been waiting. Yami immediately scooped his niece into a hug with a grin, "You did great, Hiba." He then turned to look at Hiyori and Yūgi, "So did you Hiyori. And Yūgi, you've still got it."

"That was actually tame compared to the battles that we have at home," Hiyori laughed, brushing her hair out of her face. "She could have beaten me way sooner than she did! But she didn't want to embarrass me because I'm her daughter. Not in front of all those people at least. Though I will say that move with the Magician Girls was really cool Mom."

"Thank you," Yūgi said smiling, her arms coming to rest across her chest. A few moments of silence passed before she spoke again. "Well, now that the tournament is over and we've still got time before dinner, I say we all go out for lunch, my treat of course, to celebrate the girls and how well they did in the tournament this weekend."

"I agree," Atem said, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I'll pitch in as well."

"Same here," Yami said before he turned to usher his daughter to the SUV.

Everyone quickly made their way to their vehicles before going on to have a great lunch before separating and heading back home. Hiyori and Yuki continued to gush over how amazing their mother had done against the youngest Mutou twin. Sugoroku smiled at his granddaughter, proud of her for getting back out there and giving everyone a treat that they wouldn't soon forget. And Yūgi simply enjoyed being able to see her children and grandfather happy, having enjoyed their weekend more than anyone thought that they would originally.


	7. Chapter Six

**Can I**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter Six - The Invitation**

* * *

.i do not own yu-gi-oh!.

* * *

Hikari glanced over at her father as he drove, the Bluetooth in his ear flashing a brilliant blue colour. She wasn't listening to anything that he was saying, per se, she was plotting. Plotting to get her father on a date with the Twins' mother. They'd attended their Christmas party a few months ago, and she'd noticed that her father would gravitate towards the hostess of the party in an attempt to ask her out, but he would never let the words slip from his mouth, easily becoming flustered and shying away. Either that, or someone else would call her attention away and she would make her way over to them to see what they needed from her. He definitely had one hell of a crush on the former duelist.

She smiled as she pulled her cellphone from her pocket, opening the messaging app on the iPhone 4s she held. She'd, thankfully, gotten both Hiyori and Yuki's phone numbers before they'd left the Mutou home the night of the Christmas party, promising to keep in touch with the two of them. Despite the age difference, Hikari had grown close to the two high schoolers in no time.

Her text message was sent before she tucked the phone away in her pocket again, smiling up at her father when he turned to glance at her. He didn't like that overly innocent look that she was giving him, he knew the girl. She was very devious and always up to something, especially when she looked at him like that. The light turned red and he stopped to look at her fully, "Kar?"

"Yes Daddy," Hikari asked, giving the most innocent look she could muster.

"What are you up to," Yami asked, irking a brow. "And don't lie to me, I know you, you're definitely up to something you shouldn't be."

"I don't know what you mean, Daddy," Hikari said, the look of complete innocence remaining on her face. "I didn't do anything, I promise."

"Uh huh," Yami said with a nod, his eyes turning back to the road when the light turned green again. "Don't let me find out that you're up to something you have no business meddling in."

"Scouts honour, I'm not doing anything," Hikari promised, though she knew it was a lie. She _couldn't_ exactly tell her father that she was working on a plan with the twins to set him up on a date with their mother. Her fingers were crossed behind her back. She grinned at him when he pulled to a stop in front of her school, leaning over to kiss his cheek as she unclipped her seat belt. "I'll see you after school, Daddy! Have a good day at work!"

And then she was out the door and running towards her school. He watched her go, smiling when she stopped only for Kisara to appear at her side. He glanced over, catching his cousin's gaze before offering a nod. He followed the elder man out of the parking lot of the school and to the building. They'd parked side by side, both stepping out at the same time before making their way towards the elevator that led from the motor lobby to their floor.

"You look like you're suspicious of something," Seto pointed out as he pressed the button for the 37th floor. "Is Hikari up to something we should be concerned about? You only make that face when she's doing something she has no business doing."

"I don't know," Yami answered truthfully, his arms coming to rest across his chest. "I saw her pull out her phone and send a text message. And she had this _look_ on her face, like she was planning something. What the hell she's planning, I'll never know. But somehow I feel like I'm in the centre of it and so is Yūgi. She's gotten awful close to the twins over the last few months. When I checked her phone yesterday, I noticed that she had both Yuki and Hiyori's phone numbers and spoke to them quite frequently. Especially Hiyori. And I'm pretty sure they have something to do with whatever Hikari is up to as well."

"And you think it's a bad thing," Seto asked, irking a brow.

"I _know_ how Hikari is," Yami grumbled. "She sticks her nose into something and it turns out _really_ bad."

"Or, it could be really _good_ seeing as how you're too scared to ask the woman out yourself and she _is_ talking to **her** children, the two people that would know Yūgi best," Seto pointed out, leaning against the rail of the elevator shaft. "You had ample opportunity to ask her out a few months ago at her Christmas party they invited everyone to, but every time she was alone, and you had the chance to ask her, you didn't take it. Hell, even Joey offered to ask her out for you like we were in high school all over again."

"I'm not scared," Yami grumbled, offended.

"Like hell you're not," Seto refuted smugly.

"I'm trying to figure out, since when have you been on my daughter's side of this," Yami asked, quizzically. His brow rose as his arms tightened across his chest. "Because I'm pretty sure I was the adult and father here and she was the child."

"All I'm saying is, Hikari wants to see you _happy_ , and obviously, being with Yūgi would make you happy," Seto said as the elevator dinged and the doors slid opened. Both men stepped off the car and headed for their private offices, which were side by side. "And she feels like you're not taking the steps to ensure your happiness so she's going to do it _for you_. It's not like she's really done anything _wrong_ , she's just being her overly helpful and brash self. You should be glad she cares."

And with that, the elder cousin walked into his office, shutting the door behind him. Yami thought about what the brown hair had said as he did the same. His briefcase was placed on the edge of the mahogany desk before he sat down in the over-sized leather office chair. His fingers intertwined with one another, chin resting on his knuckles as he thought over everything Seto had said.

Maybe he _had_ been slightly afraid to approach the woman, he'd always thought her to be out of his league since the day he met her over twenty years ago. And even though he had many a chance to ask her out, he didn't take them for fear of rejection. It's very well possible that she wasn't interested whatsoever, and then he'd feel like a jackass for putting himself out there the way that he had, only to have his hopes crushed under her boot.

His computer was turned on, several emails that needed his immediate attention glaring at him once the Outlook application opened. He'd contemplate things with Yūgi later.

.cani.

Yūgi sighed, running nimble fingers through waves of thick, tri-coloured hair as she stared tirelessly at the artifact that had been brought to her. The Egyptian Embassy had requested that she be the one to verify that this particular artifact was, in fact, authentic, given she was the best in the field. Amethyst eyes shifted to the binder that had come along with it, giving her all the information on what the artifact was supposed to be. Being the head of the authentication division at the Domino City Museum of Art and History definitely had its perks and downfalls. The long hours she'd work at times were the downfall. The reward for finding something that was authentic was the perk that she most enjoyed.

Her finger traced one of the markings engraved on the side of the vase, studying it closely. This piece was supposed to go on display in the museum for the Pharaoh Atem exhibit that would be opening in a few weeks, one she and her family would be attending. Given the aging on the artifact, she wasn't hard pressed to say that it _had_ come from the era in which the great Pharaoh had ruled. But she wanted to be one-hundred percent positive before she gave it her stamp of approval. Which is why she'd been studying this particular piece since just after the Winter Tournament that Hiyori and Hiba had participated in. The photo of them all sat catty corner to her computer on her desk, large smiles on the faces of everyone that had attended the event to watch the girls as Hiyori and Hiba stood in the centre, holding their trophies.

She was startled by a knock at her office door, jumping slightly before her shock was quelled and she glanced over at her assistant who held her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. There was a smile that pulled at the edge of her red painted lips, curls of black and violet hair pushed out of her face. "Sorry Rika, you startled me. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I came to let you know that you have another shipment of artifacts coming in later this week that the Europeans want you to go over and authenticate," Rika answered as she moved further into the office. She placed a file on the desk along with several invitations to the gala that they would be holding for the Pharaoh Atem Exhibit opening in a few weeks. "I also wanted to let you know that the official invitations for the exhibit opening have been mailed in. Those are for you and your family. We're mailing the rest out later in the week."

Yūgi picked up the beautifully crafted invitation, manicured fingers gliding over the front. She had less than three weeks left to give this artifact her stamp of approval, which meant that she wouldn't be going home until late in the evening tonight and for the rest of the week possibly until her authentication was completed. Not that she really minded the work, but she would miss her children terribly.

"They have the VIP guest list already planned out for the most part, the Kaiba's, of course, will be invited," Rika rambled off. "So, will the Akeifa's, Shen's and Ishtar's."

"I see," Yūgi murmured, her eyes adverting to the artifact again. "Are they planning on adding more people to the guest list or something? You said it was planned out _for the most part_."

"We have until the end of the week to update the VIP list. The museum is holding out on naming an official VIP list until the end of the week just in case they come across someone else that would attract attention to the exhibit thanks to their attendance," Rika answered, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at her boss. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Yūgi answered.

"Alright, well, do you need anything at all," Rika asked, irking a brow. "I'm going to be heading to lunch soon, in case you're hungry."

"No, thank you Rika," Yūgi said glancing up at the younger woman with a smile. "I brought lunch anyways. I'll go eat soon, I've got a lot of work to do with this artifact. You go enjoy your lunch."

"Is that the one you've been working on since December?" Rika inquired as she leaned forward to peek at it. "It's very pretty. This is supposed to be part of the Pharaoh Atem exhibit, right?"

"That's right and yes this is the same one I've been working on since December," Yūgi answered. "I'm almost done. It'll probably be another day or two before I determine it to be authentic or not."

"Well, good luck," Rika said smiling before she turned and left the office.

Yūgi chuckled to herself as the door closed behind the younger girl as she reached into her desk. Her iPhone 4s was pulled from the drawer and unlocked before the messaging app was opened. She shot a quick text to both of the twins before locking it again and putting the phone back in her drawer. She'd get as much as she could done today and leave by seven, which was closing time for the museum. That way she could at least have dinner with the twins and tell them about the exhibit.

They'd probably go shopping for dresses and a suit that weekend, so they could attend the event. She'd also grab one for her grandfather, she couldn't imagine the old man missing out on an exhibit that was held so close to his heart. He was, after all, part of the original team that found the Pharaoh's name to begin with. It was only right that he also be in attendance.

.cani.

The twins and Hiba walked into the Mutou family home, welcomed by silence. They'd received a text that afternoon that their mother would be working late. Hiyori had confirmed with Yūgi that it was okay to invite Hiba over so that they could do homework together. The three did have a pretty big project that they were working on together that was due later in the week that they really needed to crack down and get it done. Their mother would be home around seven-thirty, make dinner then take Hiba home as she'd promised. Hiba had already contacted her parents and let them know that she would be home by nine-thirty that evening at the latest.

They'd gathered their school bags and made their way to the large dining room, each taking a seat at the oval shaped table around each other as they pulled their books from their bags and set to work on their homework. At some point, Hiyori had excused herself to grab her laptop she'd gotten for Christmas from Seto and Joey (much to Yūgi's disdain, they'd gotten Yuki one as well. Yūgi decided to let it be) before returning and placing it in the centre of them. And that's how they remained until Yūgi walked into the home around seven-thirty that evening.

She smiled when she saw them all hard at work on their homework assignment, leaving her shoes at the genkan before she moved to the adjoining kitchen. "You kids working hard, or hardly working?"

Three heads popped up at her teasing quip, smiles adorning their faces when they saw the short woman who had begun to prepare dinner. Hiyori was the first to speak, "Welcome home, Mom. How was work?"

"Work was work but it was fine, I'm very close to being finished with that artifact I've been working on since December," Yūgi answered as she expertly chopped the green onions on the chopping board with precise movement. "It'll be just in time for the Pharaoh Atem exhibit opening in a few weeks. Speaking of, twins we'll need to go and get proper attire for that event. We are, after all, honorary guests."

"An exhibit for Pharaoh Atem," Hiba asked, seemingly interested. "My father was named after him! We're direct descendants of Pharaoh Set."

Yūgi smiled at the girl over her shoulder, "I know, your Uncle told me about it at the tournament. But yes, we're going to be opening up an exhibit of ancient artifacts that we are certain belonged to Pharaoh Atem during his life. It's set to open in less than three weeks. It's an open event, the public is free to attend if you're interested in going. Or, I can arrange for yourself and your family to be placed on the VIP list so that you have first dibs pretty much on seeing everything."

"That would be wonderful," Hiba exclaimed. She shot a suggestive look at Hiyori and Yuki that Yūgi missed since she'd turned away again. The same idea ran through all three of their heads. They'd set Yami and Yūgi up at the event. "I think Papa and Uncle Yami especially will enjoy it. Uncle Yami is a big fan of ancient Egypt, even though he doesn't like making it publicly known."

Yūgi's brow shot upward. He hadn't mentioned that to her, not that she recalled at least. "I can arrange to have all of you placed on the VIP list. Kaiba and Joey will be there, as will Bakura, Ryo, Malik, Marik, the children, Mahad, Ishizu and Isis. It wouldn't be _too much_ trouble to pull a few strings and have you all added to that list. Having a prestigious family such as the Sennen's in attendance as well will draw great publicity to the exhibit, celebrity visitors definitely help generate foot traffic. You all being direct descendants of the Pharaoh's cousin helps as well."

"I'll tell Dad about it, I think he'd be happy to know more about his namesake," Hiba gushed. "Ooh, do you think I'd be able to invite my grandparents too?"

"I don't see why not," Yūgi answered. "The more the merrier. Besides, I'm sure that they will absolutely enjoy it. We have some astonishingly beautiful artifacts to display."

"I can't wait then," Hiba hummed. "I'll tell my family about it when I get home tonight and see what they say! I'm sure they're going to want to go and will enjoy it too."

"Sounds good, now, who's hungry for homemade ramen and gyoza?" Yūgi said as she turned to look at all three teenagers again. Three hands shot up, wide grins on their faces, "Wonderful."

.cani.

* * *

 **Friday, That Week**

* * *

Yami glanced up from his laptop when an envelope was dropped in front of him. His brow irked as he looked up at his cousin, who held a similar envelope in his own hand. "That came for you in the mail. Yūgi's museum is holding an exhibit opening in a couple weeks and we were invited. Celebrity visitors help generate an interest and get the foot traffic going. Joey and I will be going. So will your brother, your parents and everyone else. Yūgi will also be in attendance since she is the one that authenticated all the pieces that will be added to the display, giving a history lesson on them all. Care to join us?"

Yami opened the envelope, pulling the intricately designed invitation from inside. It was addressed to himself and his daughter, giving a time and the address for the museum as well as a number to call to RSVP. If Yūgi was also going to be there, he was definitely interested in going. It would, once again, give him the opportunity to be within her presence and afford him the chance to ask her out, finally. He slipped the invitation back into the envelop before looking at his cousin, "Hikari and I will be there."

"Good, because I already had your secretary RSVP for you two," Seto said as he turned to leave the office. The brown-haired male didn't miss the glower his cousin shot at him, "You're welcome, Yami."

The office door closed behind the elder male, leaving the tri-colour haired CFO on his own. One of these days, Seto was going to pay for meddling in his affairs. Not only did he have to worry about his daughter being up to something, he had to worry about his cousin going behind his back and doing something that would completely embarrass the younger male in front of the one woman he didn't want to look like a complete fool in front of.

His hand ran through the length of his hair, Yami blowing out a sigh of frustration. Well, so long as he kept everyone away from Yūgi at this exhibit opening, he would be fine. He'd eventually get around to asking her out. He didn't need everyone else butting in and trying to help him. Though he appreciated his family wanted to see him happy, he had to do this on his own otherwise things would spiral out of control and he couldn't have that.

He waved the thought off absently, glancing down at the watch on his wrist. Hikari would be out of school soon and he had to go pick her up. He'd also promised his brother that he would pick his niece up from the high school and bring her home, apparently they had somewhere to be directly after Atem got home and Hiba needed to be ready to go by the time he walked through the door.

He replied to several more emails before shutting down his computer and standing from his seat. His blazer was pulled over his shoulders followed by his outer coat. He'd grabbed his briefcase and car keys before leaving the office; locking the door behind him. He waved to his secretary as he passed and headed for the elevator, pushing the button for the motor lobby. The elevator ride was silent, save for the music that played from the intercom as he read over several text messages that had been sent to his phone before he reached his destination.

Yami exited the elevator before making his way over to his car, unlocking the doors as he walked. He slid into the driver's seat easily, starting the car a moment later before backing out of his parking spot and shooting off in the direction of his daughter's school. He would pick Hikari up first before going on to pick up his niece from Domino High.

When he arrived, Hikari quickly climbed into the back seat, strapping herself in before he drove off again. She'd asked where they were heading, Yami letting her know that they had to pick up her cousin and drop her off first before heading home. When they arrived at Domino High, they were met by Hiba, Hiyori and Yuki standing out in front of the school. Yami honked the horn, catching their attention. Hiba quickly bid her friends farewell before climbing into the front seat. Hiyori and Yuki waved after them as they drove past before starting their journey to their Grandfather's home. They were going to be spending the weekend with him, leaving their mother alone until Sunday.

"How was school," Yami asked as he drove, glancing back at his daughter through the rear view mirror.

"School was great," Hikari chimed happily. "We're having parent's day soon! Daddy, do you think you can come and tell everyone about your job? Everyone else's parents are going to be there, except Uncle Seto. Aunt Joey is going for Kisara instead."

"I'll try to fit it into my schedule," Yami chuckled before he turned to his niece. "How about you, Hiba?"

"Hiyori, Yuki and I finished our project and presented today," Hiba chimed happily. "We got an A on it. Miss Yūgi helped a lot. We had to do a project on an ancient Pharaoh and we just so happened to get Pharaoh Atem. Since she's pretty much the leading expert on him, she gave us information that no one else knew yet. It was pretty cool getting to tell people about things no one else knew."

"Interesting," Yami said nodding his head. "Has your father told you about the Pharaoh Atem exhibit that's opening at Domino City Museum of Art and History in a few weeks?"

"I actually told him about it," Hiba answered with a smile. "Did you get your invitation? Miss Yūgi said she could arrange for you guys to be put on the VIP list for the opening. She even had invitations sent out to Grandpa and Grandma, too."

So, Hiba was the reason he got that invitation. And Yūgi had gone out of her way to make sure that one got delivered to him. Yami couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his grasp, "Seto brought it to me just before I left to pick you girls up. Hikari and I will be there. I'll have to buy Hikari a dress for the event though. And probably find a new suit for me."

Hiba grinned widely. Everything was going according to plan. "Awesome, I can't wait to go! I've always been fascinated by the Pharaoh my dad is named after. Did you know Miss Yūgi's grandpa was the one that discovered his name?"

Yami nodded, "I was aware. She told me about it during the tournament a few months ago. I'm actually looking forward to the exhibit myself. It's nice to be able to witness a piece of our history."

Hiba laughed, "I couldn't agree more Uncle Yami."

Yami was certain he detected a different meaning behind that sentence, but he chose to ignore it. He was reading too far into everything these days. There was no way these children were up to anything, could they have been?

Yami dropped Hiba off, making sure she made it into the house before he drove off to head home. Hikari quickly went inside and headed for her room to do her homework, leaving Yami to himself. He'd start dinner soon enough, but for now, he had a few things that he needed to take care for the company.

.cani.

Yūgi returned home that evening, leaving her shoes at the genkan before heading to the kitchen. The twins would be spending the weekend with her grandfather, leaving the mother of two to herself for the next few days. Her coat was hung on the back of one of the chairs that surrounded the island before she moved to the refrigerator. She pulled an apple from the bag before going to rinse it off and took a bite. She wasn't in the mood to cook and since Yuki and Hiyori weren't home, there was no need to.

Munching on her apple as she left the kitchen, she felt her phone begin to buzz in the pocket of her blazer she still wore. Pulling the device out with her free hand, she looked to see that it was Joey that was calling. She slid the answer button before placing the phone to her ear. "Hey Joey, what's up?"

"Hey Yūg, are you up for some shopping this weekend," Joey asked, her voice chipper. "I know the new Pharaoh Atem exhibit is going to be opening soon and we just got the invite in the mail today and I need a new dress and I know that you do too."

Yūgi laughed, biting into her apple and swallowing it before she spoke. "I wasn't going to go shopping until next weekend. The twins are with Grandpa until Sunday night. But… since you're inviting me to go, I guess I can get my dress this weekend and worry about what the twins will wear later."

"That's the spirit," Joey chimed, Yūgi could hear the smile in her voice as well as something else that she wasn't quite able to figure out. "I'll stop by your house tomorrow around two and we'll go then, alright?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow Joey," Yūgi hummed before the line disconnected.

Yūgi honestly had no idea what it was that she was going to be walking into come the weekend of the exhibit opening. But both her children and her best friend were scheming, and the plan was going to be put into full effect soon.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Can I**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter Seven - The Exhibit**

* * *

.i do not own yu-gi-oh!.

* * *

It was like a blur of black, blond and violet as she rushed past her children that were sitting in the kitchen. Hiyori and Yuki were already dressed and ready to go for the Pharaoh Atem exhibit opening and had been patiently waiting for their mother to return home from the museum. Hiyori turned to look at her mother who was rummaging through the junk drawer for whatever she was looking for.

"Hey Mom, everything okay," the sixteen-year-old asked irking a brow at her mother. "What are you looking for over there?"

"My mind," Yūgi answered as she slammed the drawer shut a moment later. She turned to glance at her children and smiled. "You both look wonderful. Give me about forty-five minutes to hop in the shower and get dressed then we'll head out of here, alright? We've still got about two hours before the event starts so we should make it there in time."

"Sure Mom, go get ready and we'll make sure that everything you're going to need for your presentation tonight is together and waiting for you before we leave," Yuki said gesturing for her to head upstairs.

"Thank you," Yūgi gushed before kissing both twins on their foreheads and then rushing up the stairs to her bedroom.

They heard her door slam followed by the sound of running water a moment later. Hiyori turned to glance at her brother. "Well, that was kinda awkward. You go get her binder and stuff that she needs for the presentation tonight and put it in a bag. I'll go make sure that her dress and everything are laying out so that it doesn't take her forever to get dressed."

"Sure," Yuki said as he moved to go into their mother's home office.

Hiyori gathered the long skirt of her formal evening gown and made her way up the stairs as quickly as she was able. She entered her mother's room a moment later and went straight for the closet. She pulled out the dress bag that hung in front of all of her clothing and placed it on the bed. Unzipping the bag, she pulled the dress out and laid it out over the comforter before going to grab the matching shoes. A moment later she was picking through her mother's jewelry box, trying to find jewelry that would match the dark burgundy dress her mother had chosen for the evening's event.

She'd just finished picking everything out when her mother stepped out of her bathroom dressed in naught but a towel. Yūgi beamed when she saw that her daughter had pulled her clothes out for her, "Thank you Hiyori! You just saved me so much time."

"Of course, Mom," Hiyori laughed as she made her way out of the room again. "Call me when you're done getting dressed and I'll help you with your hair and makeup." She glanced down at her watch, noting the time. "It's already five-twenty. We'll have to leave soon if we want to pick up Grandpa and make it there in time for you to set up. Yuki already got your binder with your notes and everything ready and waiting for you."

"Have I ever told you that you two are the best children a mother could ask for," Yūgi asked as she sat down on her bed. She'd grabbed a bottle of lotion and begun lotioning her legs. "Because you two are the absolute best children any mother could ever ask for."

"We know, you tell us all the time," Hiyori said as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Yūgi quickly finished drying off and lotioning up before putting on her undergarments. She shimmied into her dress a moment later, struggling to zip up the back as she called Hiyori back into the room. Hiyori returned after the first call of her name, zipping her mother's dress up in the back before ushering her into the seat of her vanity. Yūgi sat and watched as her daughter worked her long, multi-coloured hair into an elegant bun atop her head, several tendrils of hair hanging loose to frame her face. She quickly and efficiently did her mother's makeup next before stepping back to admire her handy work.

"There, all done," Hiyori said before looking down at her watch. "We've gotta get going if we want to be on time. Go ahead and put your jewelry and stuff on. Yuki and I will be waiting for you downstairs."

Yūgi nodded as she stood, "Give me five more minutes and I'll be right down."

"Okay Mom," Hiyori called over her shoulder as she made her way back downstairs. When she entered the living room, she saw her brother sitting on the couch watching TV with the bag holding their mother's binder of notes sitting right beside him. "Well, Mom's almost ready. Can you grab the jackets and stuff so we can be ready to walk out the door as soon as she comes down? I'm going to make sure the house is locked up since we won't be back until late tonight."

"Sure," Yuki said as he stood and grabbed the bag before he made his way to the coat closet.

Hiyori made sure that all the doors and windows were locked, and the security system was in place. She had just finished arming the alarm system when her mother walked downstairs holding her shoes in one hand and clipping her earring on with the other. "Are we all ready to go?"

"Yep, I made sure the house was locked up and set the security system," Hiyori answered.

"And I've got all of our coats and your bag with your notes and stuff already so let's get going," Yuki called from by the door.

Hiyori and Yūgi joined him, slipping into their shoes before putting on their coats as Yuki handed them to them. The walked out the door a moment later, Yūgi locking the front door behind them. They quickly made their way to the BMW, Yuki claiming the backseat while Hiyori and Yūgi got in the front. Yūgi started the SUV a moment later before backing out of the driveway and taking off towards their Grandfather's home and then the museum.

.cani.

"Are you ready to go yet, Kar," Yami called to his daughter as he fixed his tie in the full body mirror that was hanging in his bedroom. "We have to get going soon if we want to be on time to the event."

"I'm ready, Daddy," Hikari said as she walked into her father's room. She smiled at him when she took in his attire for the evening. A finely tailored suit that consisted of a cream blazer, black pants and a burgundy waist belt. Complete with a white dress shirt and a burgundy tie that he'd been fixing around his neck. His usually wayward tri-coloured hair was slicked back and pinned down by unseen bobby pins. "You look nice tonight, Daddy." She grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. "Did you decide to look good for Miss Yūgi?"

Yami was going to kill his brother for letting that bit of information out for his daughter to hear. Now she wasn't going to ever let him live it down. And she was especially teasing him about it since she knew that the woman would be at the exhibit because they'd been specifically invited because of her recommendation. His hand slapped his forehead. "No Kar, I swear your Uncle and I are going to box the next time we go to the gym. I really wish he hadn't told you guys about an old crush that I have long since gotten over in the last twenty years."

"Sure Daddy," Hikari said knowingly as she folded her hands behind her back. "But anyway, I can't wait to see this exhibit and see where Uncle Atem's namesake came from! It's so cool that he's named after a great Pharaoh from Egypt. How come you don't have a Pharaoh's name, Daddy?"

"Your Grandmother and Grandfather didn't give me one," Yami chuckled as he sprayed on his cologne. "When Grandma Izumi was about to have your Uncle, the discovery of the Nameless Pharaoh's name had been highly televised. Miss Yūgi's grandfather, Mr. Sugoroku, was actually part of the team that found his name. So, Grandma Izumi and Grandpa Aknamkanon did their research. And what they found out was that we are direct decedents of Pharaoh Set, who took over the throne after Pharaoh Atem died. They were cousins, which means the Sennen family has royal ties to the Pharaohs of Egypt."

"Whoa, how cool," Hikari said, crimson eyes wide with excitement. "Do you think that Miss Yūgi will be able to tell us more about all that? That way I can tell all my friends at school that I'm a decedent of royalty? Because that would be so awesome!"

Yami chuckled, nodding his head. "Miss Yūgi probably does know more about our ties to Pharaoh Atem and Pharaoh Set and can give us more information if we ask her. Actually, I'm positive she knows a lot more than we do about our heritage. Now, let's get going. We're going to be late if we don't leave now, go grab your jacket and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay Daddy," Hikari said turning on her heel and left the room.

Yami grabbed his ankle length pea-coat and shrugged into it before leaving his bedroom, turning off the light behind him. Hikari met him downstairs a few minutes later before they left the house. Yami made sure the security system was armed before he locked the door behind them, and they made their way to his Mercedes. He held the door opened for Hikari and helped her into the car, making sure that she didn't tear a hole into her dress with the small heels she was wearing before closing the door behind her. He climbed into the driver's seat a few seconds later before starting the SUV and backing out of the driveway. He plugged the address for the museum into his navigation system before he drove off.

Hikari chattered about how excited she was to learn more about her Uncle's namesake. Yami chuckled every time she got a bit too excited and started bouncing up and down on the back seat. He had to agree that it would be fun to learn more about what Pharaoh Atem had been like through the artifacts that he'd owned during his life that were added to the display. He wondered, honestly, if they'd found some of his old clothing perhaps that had been able to withstand the passage of time and remained in somewhat mint condition to be put on display. He wanted to see if his brother had similar fashion sense.

The drive to the museum wasn't a long one, they made it there in under thirty minutes with traffic before Yami was parking and helping Hikari out of the car. When he glanced at the entrance, he was surprised to see how many people had actually come to bear witness to the spectacle that was about to take place. "Well, it looks like they had a great turnout for this exhibit opening. How about we get inside and see if we can find your Aunt and Uncle and the others?"

"Sure," Hikari said as she took her father's hand and the two made their way to the entrance.

Yami showed the invitation he'd received at the office before he and Hikari were permitted inside and directed to the VIP section. Champagne, juice and food were being walked around by waiters and waitress' that had been hired for the evening's festivities. Yami had grabbed a champagne flute for himself and a juice for Hikari before the waiter had walked off and he moved to search for his family. He spotted Atem at the head of the room speaking with Joey, Seto, Mana, his parents and their children.

"There's everyone over there," Yami said pointing at the group. "Let's head over and say hello."

"Can we look for Miss Yūgi and the twins afterward," Hikari asked as she followed close behind her father.

"I believe we will see them soon enough and won't have to look for them, Hikari," Yami said as he led his daughter to where the rest of their family were standing. When they arrived, Yami cleared his throat gaining their attention. When everyone turned he smiled. "Well, well, well, look what we have here. Looks like this turned out to be a family affair. Fancy running into all of you here. How are you?"

"I'm glad that you made it, Uncle Yami," Hiba said grinning widely. "This is a really big day for our family. We're gonna find out more about Dad's namesake and a little family history. I'm so excited."

"Yes, it is an exciting night for all of us," her grandmother said with a smile as she hugged her son first then her granddaughter. "You look handsome son, and Hikari, you look beautiful dear."

"Thank you, Grandma Izumi," Hikari said adorably.

"Do you think that this event will get started soon," Aknamkanon asked, glancing around the room. Being the head of a major business, he wasn't always the most patient man and often lost interest in things if it took too long to get started. This was no different for the business tycoon. "It looks to me like a fair amount of people have already showed up to see the exhibit. Many faces that I recognize. I am surprised that so many celebrity viewers have come to see this."

"Well, that's because the Nameless Pharaoh was quite a huge deal when his name was originally discovered," they heard a female voice say. Everyone turned to see Yūgi, Yuki, Hikari and her Grandfather standing there, small smiles on their faces. It had been Yūgi that had spoken. "And now we have uncovered quite a few artifacts that we are certain belonged to Pharaoh Atem during his reign as Pharaoh and prior to that during his childhood. I'm glad that you all could make it, this particular exhibit is a very big deal for the museum, especially since the Egyptian Government specifically asked for our help with authenticating each piece and ensuring they were truly artifacts that belonged to the Pharaoh. I am grateful for your attendance."

"Of course, Yūgi," Atem said, giving the woman a hug. It'd been a few months since he last saw herself and her family. After the Christmas party in December, they hadn't seen hide nor hair of the ex-duelist and her children other than Hiba since she attended school with the twins. It was good to see them again. He shot a glance at his brother who was doing everything in his power not to gawk at the amethyst eyed woman. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world. I've always wanted to learn more about my namesake. As did my family. We thank you for the invitation here. Hiba told us that you specifically arranged for the Sennen Family to be in attendance tonight. You must be quite important to the museum to have been able to pull those types of strings."

"Oh, you didn't know," Hiyori asked, grinning widely up at her mother. "Mom is the Head of the Authentication Department here at the museum. She's the one that personally authenticated all the pieces that are featured in the Pharaoh Atem exhibit."

"My, then you are the expert that we should ask any questions we have then," Izumi said, smiling at the woman, only for her brow to crease. Her head tilted to the side as she continued to glance at Yūgi quizzically. "I do apologize for staring dear, but have I seen you somewhere before? You look quite familiar for some odd reason."

"Forgive me for not introducing myself properly," Yūgi said, holding her hand out to the elder woman which she took. "I'm Yūgi Mutou, Head of the Authentication Department here at the Domino Museum of World History. You may also recognize me because I am a former Duel Monster's champion."

"She's the _Queen of Games_ , Grandma," Hikari chimed happily. "We got to meet her and the twins at the tournament this past winter. She taught Hiba everything that she knows about the game!"

"No wonder you look so familiar," Izumi said, smiling brightly. "My Yami was one of your biggest fans during his teen years. The gusto in which he would describe your duels to us whenever he attended a tournament was quiet amusing."

Yami had the decency to blush, hiding his face behind his hand while his brother, sister-in-law, niece and daughter all chuckled behind their hands. Joey was holding back a full-on laugh while Seto sighed and gave a look as if to say, "I told you so". Hiyori and Yuki were watching their mother with amused smiles on their faces while Yūgi simply blushed before clearing her throat. He really hated the fact that his mother had let the beans spill so easily and gave him away to her. Seto had been right, he should have said something to her during the Christmas party last December.

He'd stopped listening as his mother continued to ramble on, asking Yūgi questions that, thankfully, pertained to the exhibit and the Pharaoh. Well, now that she knew that he basically had a crush on her some twenty years ago, he may as well try his hand at asking her out at some point during the evening. Perhaps after her speech and everyone was left to continue to explore the exhibit he would pull her to the side and apologize for his mother then ask her out.

After a few minutes, Yūgi excused herself, leaving her grandfather and children with the Sennen/Kaiba family to prepare for her speech that she would be giving in a few minutes. Yuki had passed her what looked like a messenger bag before she disappeared before their attention returned to the Sennen's. Hiba was quick to wrap her arm around Hiyori and Yuki's shoulders, pulling them away from everyone so that they were out of earshot.

"So, now your Mom knows that my uncle had a crush on her in their teenage years," Hiba said smiling at the younger Sennen brother over her shoulder who was speaking with her father and Grandfather. "She's probably already figured out that he still has a crush on her now. So, what are we going to do? Still gonna try to get them together? Or do you want to let nature take it's course and see if my Uncle has the guts to go to your Mom himself? He already looks extremely embarrassed since my Grandma ratted him out."

Hiyori laughed, "We'll give him time to speak to her himself, let nature take it's course. It's pretty obvious that my Mom likes your Uncle too. She'd made a comment about his looks when she thought no one was listening at the Christmas party in December. So, it's safe to assume that she's got a thing for him too."

"I say we give it until about thirty minutes before the event ends," Yuki suggested quietly. "If your Uncle hasn't said anything to her by then, that's when we step in."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Hiba said when she heard her father calling her name. "One of you let Hikari know so that she doesn't ruin it. I've got to get back over there, Dad's calling."

She released the twins as Yuki glanced down at his watch. "Mom's about to start her presentation, we should head back over there too, Hiyori."

Hiyori nodded before the three teens made their way back to where everyone was standing. Mahad, Ishizu and Isis had finally made it by the time they returned with Marik, Malik, Ryo, Bakura and all their children arrived soon after. They were ushered into the main hall of the exhibit, everyone gathering around the podium where Yūgi appeared a few minutes later. A projection screen was lowered behind her, the lights being dimmed as a projection appeared on the screen.

"Good evening," Yūgi started after a few minutes to allow everyone to gather and get as comfortable as possible, "And welcome to the Domino Museum of World History. Tonight, it is my honour and pleasure to welcome you all to the exhibit of the previously Nameless Great Pharaoh, Pharaoh Atem. It has been my honour and pleasure to authenticate each and every piece that you will see in the display here tonight. So, let's get started. Please refrain from asking any questions until the end of the presentation."

She pressed a button on the clicker as she turned to gesture to the screen. Everyone listened intently as she went over the history of each artifact and described when the Pharaoh would have owned said artifact. Everyone listened intently, fascinated by the history that she bestowed upon them. Hikari, Yuki, Hiyori and Hiba all watched Yami as he watched the twins' mother. Since the Sennen man's mother had already let the cat out of the bag that Yami had the world's biggest crush on her, they were certain that he would make a move on Yūgi or she would make a move on him. Whichever came first.

When the presentation finally ended, Yūgi opened up the floor for questions. Izumi fired off question after question when she was able, which Yūgi answered with complete ease and a smile on her face. Once the Q&A session was over, Yūgi offered for everyone to enjoy the rest of the evening and come to her with questions that they were able to think of as they milled about the room. She stepped off the podium as the projection screen was lifted back upward.

Yami excused himself from his family and friends, going to look for Yūgi to finally speak with her. Hiba smiled at Yuki, Hiyori and Hikari. "Looks like we won't have to do anything after all. Grandma Izumi took care of most of it for us."

Hikari giggled, "Yeah, she spilled the beans about Daddy having a crush on your Mom. Not that I blame him, your Mom's beautiful. You guys look just like her."

"Aww, thank you Hikari," Hiyori said as she turned her head when she heard her name being called. "Oh, there's Marc. I'll catch up with you guys later, I promised him I would take him around and show him the artifacts. Let me know how things go with Yami and Mom, okay? I've got my phone on me."

"I'll let you know how it works out," Yuki called after his sister as she walked away.

.cani.

Yami waited as Yūgi spoke with one of the Egyptian leaders before they'd excused themselves and walked away. He took that moment to sneak in before anyone else was able to capture her attention and hinder him further. He cleared his throat, gaining the short woman's attention.

"Oh, Mr. Sennen sorry about that, I didn't see you there," Yūgi said smiling at him. "Are you enjoying yourself this evening?"

"I am, actually, thank you," Yami answered as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "It is wonderful hearing so much about our history, honestly. But, that's not why I actually came by. Do you mind, walking with me for a while?"

He held his arm out for her to hook into, which she did without hesitation, and they walked away together. Atem and the others weren't standing far away and saw them walking away together, chuckling to themselves as they watched them leave. Atem turned to his cousin, "Looks like someone is finally going to go for it after twenty years."

"I honestly wondered how long it would take," Joey laughed. "I guess that dress was a great idea after all. I talked Yūg into gettin' it when we went shoppin' a few weeks ago. I knew it would catch a certain someone's eye. She tried to fight me on it at first, but I managed to talk her down. Plus, it looks good on her. 'sides, havin' say somethin' to Yūg about Yami's crush was a bonus."

"I told him someone would say something about it one day, and right in front of her," Atem sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. "We had this conversation right before the Duel Monsters Tournament last December when he made dinner for everyone."

"Well, let's just see how this whole thing goes, why don't we," Seto said, hiding a laugh behind his hand. "Hikari might get that mother that she's been asking for since hers went MIA years ago. I still dislike her for what she put my cousin through when he tried to get his daughter back."

"That's the past, let it go," Atem said, patting his cousin's shoulders. "Yami has Hikari and she's doing just fine now, so we can just pretend like that girl doesn't exist. For now, we'll just wait and see what happens when Yami gets back from his talk with Yūgi."

"True, very true," Seto chuckled.

At the same time, Yami had led Yūgi far enough away from everyone so that they wouldn't be able to hear their conversation while they spoke. It was about time he got around to asking her out. His mother had already embarrassed him, so he'd figured why the hell not.

They were standing towards the end of the exhibit where the tablet of the pharaohs stood on display. He gestured to her. "I… apologize, about my mother earlier. She doesn't have a filter and will just say the first thing that comes to mind no matter who it is she's talking to. If she made you uncomfortable…"

"No, no, it's quite alright," Yūgi laughed, turning to look up at the tablet. "Your mother was actually quite amusing, though I'm sure she's spilled secrets that you didn't want getting out, am I correct?"

If it had been possible, Yami would have blushed harder than he had earlier when his mother said it. Sometimes, he really hated when his family got around anyone that he even found the least bit attractive. Clearing his throat, he nodded. "Yes, that would be correct. Gods this is absolutely embarrassing."

"No need to be embarrassed, I kind of figured it out for myself at the tournament as well as the Christmas party," Yūgi chuckled. "Your gaze lingered a bit longer than necessary both times."

"You noticed that," Yami asked, surprised.

"I wasn't crowned the _Queen of Games_ for being unobservant," Yūgi answered, a smile pulling at the edges of her red painted lips. "Plus, you make it very easy to notice. Now, was there something that you wished to ask me? You clearly have something on your mind if you decided to pull me away from everyone. So, what is it?"

"I'll let you guess," Yami said smoothly, his attention focused on the artifacts that surrounded them. "Since you're so observant, that is."

He had to keep himself from jumping when he felt her hand touch his bicep before her heels could be heard moving away from him. "Well, in that case, I say you'll be picking me up by seven next Saturday. I'm pretty sure my daughter and son are already conspiring with your niece and daughter to set us up, so you can get my number from them."

Yami watched as she walked away. Well, that had been a lot easier than he'd originally expected for it to be. It really helped that she'd been able to guess what he was hinting to. With a smile on his lips, his hands slipped back into his pockets and he made his way back to where his family and friends were standing. At some point, Yuki had slipped him his mother's cell phone number before everyone dispersed for the night to head to their homes.

* * *

 **we're finally gonna get a date guys! aren't ya happy! hopefully y'all enjoyed this chapter. i'll try for another update soon. until then, ciao!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Can I**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Finding Out**

* * *

.i do not own yu-gi-oh!.

* * *

Yami walked into work that Monday with a smile on his face. Thanks to much meddling on the children's parts and Yūgi being exceptionally perceptive, he now had a date scheduled with the beautiful mother of two for that coming Saturday. At some point during the night, Yuki had given him their mother's cellphone number before walking away with the largest grin he'd ever seen on his face. Yūgi had been right when she said that their children had been up to something. He'd waited until Sunday morning to text the tri-colour haired woman to discuss their date.

After forty-five minutes of swapping ideas, they'd both agreed that a nice dinner together would be the best route for their first date instead of trying to think outside the box. Yami had promised he'd find something fun and refreshing for them to do the next time they went out if dinner went well. Yūgi had playfully warned him not to get too ahead of himself. They still had to make it through dinner before they began making any future plans. The younger Sennen brother was inclined to agree with her, not that he didn't still hold out hope that she would allow him to continue to see her after their first date. He grinned at the thought, unaware that his cousin was standing in the doorway of his office.

Seto irked a brow as he glanced at the younger male who was typing away at his computer with a far-off look in his eye. He didn't have any worries of whether or not Yami would mess up. If there was one thing that Yami did well, it was his job (aside from taking care of his daughter), no matter what was going on in his life. The look on his face was concerning for other reasons. He'd only seen that look on his cousin's face one other time and that had led to catastrophe.

The last time he had that look, he'd married the devil himself. That woman had taken him through hell and high water when it came to getting custody of his daughter again; not to mention the divorce had been extremely messy. She had wanted everything, and Yami almost had to give it to her if not for the loophole the lawyers had found in their marriage agreement. There had been a few moments where Seto had been concerned that the judge would rule in his ex-wife's favour when it came to Hikari's caretaker. But Mahad and Ishizu had assured the entire Sennen family that they would make sure that Yami ended up with sole custody of his daughter; and in the end they had. And now, he had the sinking suspicion that, that look was curtesy of one Yūgi Mutou agreeing to go out on a date with him. He'd seen the two of them talking with one another during the exhibit unveiling and figured he'd finally worked up the courage to ask her out. And he was going to find out whether he was right or not one way or another.

"You know, if you keep looking like that, your face will be permanently stuck that way," Seto drawled, gaining his cousin's attention finally. "I've stood here for the last ten minutes, watching you make goo, goo eyes at your computer screen. Anyone else would have been concerned about your mental state, but I know that look. What's going on with you, Yami? The last time you walked around making that dumb ass face had been when you and Nguyen were about to get married. Did you get yourself into something I should be concerned about?"

Yami, embarrassed by his cousin calling him out, shook the look off before glancing up at the elder male. He really needed to learn how to contain his excitement one of these days before he messes around and gets himself caught up. The only ones that actually knew about the date were himself, Yūgi, the twins and Hikari. She'd chattered him to death that morning on their way to her school about where he was going to take Yūgi for their first date; offering ideas for gifts. When she'd become such a romantic at such a young age, he'd never know. But, he did make sure to store away some of her ideas even though he told her to drop the subject after a while.

"Yami, I asked a question," Seto grunted after a while when Yami didn't immediately answer.

"Sorry," Yami sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. Now this was going to be one more person that knew about the date. And he knew that his cousin would blab to Joey, who would probably tell the entirety of Domino City if she was left unchecked. "There's no need for you to be concerned. I'm just excited for Saturday to come along, is all."

"And what's happening on Saturday," Seto asked, making himself comfortable in one of the plush, leather lounge chairs that sat before his cousin's desk. One lithe leg came to rest over the other, a brow irked. "Is it anything that I should be preparing for as well? If it has something to do with Kaiba Corp, I should be aware of this event as well, Yami. You know that."

For some reason, it felt as if his cousin were teasing him. The smirk that painted his lips was the first sign that he was teasing. And then that glint in his eye, he always got it when he knew something but was just messing with someone to see if they would tell him what he already knows. And somehow, it felt like he already knew about the date that he and Yūgi would be partaking in that Saturday. "Somehow, I feel like you already know what's happening on Saturday and you just want me to tell you."

"And why would you say that," Seto asked, irking a brow.

 _Yep, he definitely knows_ , Yami concluded. That had been the proverbial nail in the coffin right there. "Because you're asking questions as if you don't already know what's going on. But since you seem insistent on pretending like you don't know, I'll tell you. Yūgi and I have a date on Saturday. That's why I was walking around with that stupid look on my face."

"I figured as much," Seto said as he uncrossed his legs. "I just wanted to confirm whether or not it was true. It's about time you stopped acting like a little girl and asked the woman out."

"Little gir-, Kaiba," Yami said rolling his eyes. "I was not acting like a little girl about it. I was just waiting for the right moment to ask her out. The children interfered and that forced me to ask her. She seemed to be aware of the fact that I wished to take her out somehow. I'm not sure if someone told her or she's really just that perceptive."

"She's actually just that perceptive," Seto answered. "How do you think she held her title as _Queen of Games_ for so long, Yami?"

"Good point," Yami agreed, pressing several keys on his keyboard before he pushed away from his desk. "Anyway, I'm about to head out for lunch. Feel free to join me if you wish."

"I plan to, I want to know more about what you have planned for this date on Saturday night," Seto answered as he stood; quickly following his cousin out of the office.

Yami simply rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the elder male. The man was way too nosy for his own good. But then again, Yami understood his curiosity. He'd been in love with Yūgi since they were teenagers and had only now finally gotten the courage to ask her out after twenty years. But still, that was no reason for his cousin to act like a schoolboy who found out his best friend finally asked out his crush. They were almost forty now, he needed to get a grip.

…

"The exhibit opening this past weekend was a success," Rika gushed as she walked beside her boss towards the elder woman's office. "There has been a line practically out the door of people that had come specifically to see the Pharaoh Atem exhibit since we opened this morning. Having all those prestigious families and other celebrity guests here definitely helped out a lot."

Yūgi nodded her head in agreement. Having members of such high-profile families coming out to support the exhibit's opening had helped tremendously. From the time the doors opened that morning, there had been a nonstop line of people coming in to see the artifacts it had to offer. She'd have to remember to thank Yami and his family for agreeing to come and show their support the next time she saw him, which would be that weekend on their date.

He'd finally texted her Sunday morning to go over the details of the date. She'd thought him to be adorable, trying to think outside the box for things they could do for a date. However, they both had a bit of trouble coming to an agreement on one of his out of the box ideas and finally settled on a small dinner for the first date. When he'd promised to find something not so mainstream to do for their second date, Yūgi had teasingly told him not to get too ahead of himself. But in secret, she too hoped that their first date would go well enough and they would continue to see one another there after.

"Oh Miss Mutou, can I ask, who was that gentleman you were speaking with on Friday," Rika asked curiously. She'd seen her boss tucked away in a corner after her speech speaking with the devilishly handsome man and had wondered all weekend who he was to her. "Is he a personal friend?"

"You could say that," Yūgi answered, the corner of her mouth raised in a slight smile. "Hiyori and his niece are really good friends. He just had a few questions about Pharaoh Atem; his family are direct descendants of Pharaoh Set, who happened to be Pharaoh Atem's cousin."

"Whoa," Rika said, surprised. She hadn't been expecting that. "Real life descendants of the Egyptian Royal family. How cool is that? Maybe we should invite them the next time we have a big exhibit unveiling. They were the main factor in all the foot traffic the museum is getting today; themselves and Seto Kaiba that is. How do you know Mr. Kaiba again?"

"His wife and I are childhood friends," Yūgi answered as she opened the door to her office. She stepped in, allowing Rika inside before closing the door behind her. "I've known Seto and Joey since we were teenagers playing Duel Monsters all hours of the day when we weren't tied down with schoolwork."

"Oh, right," Rika said snapping her fingers. "I always forget that you were the renowned Duel Monsters champion for a really long time before you retired." Her attention turned to the photo of Yūgi, Yuki and Hiyori at the Winter championship a few months back that sat on the edge of the desk. "It looks like your daughter is following in your footsteps. Is she going to be competing in the upcoming Spring tournament at Kaiba Land in a few weeks?"

Yūgi smiled, nodding her head. Hiyori had begged to go and the mother of two promised to take time off work in order to take her there. "She is, I'm going to be taking the week of and the week before the tournament off to go with her. Which reminds me, if anyone requests to have any artifacts authenticated during those weeks, please have them reschedule. I'm under oath to Hiyori that I can't break my vacation to work and miss out on her tournament or the prep for it."

Rika nodded, making mental note of her boss's request. "I'll be sure to let anyone who requests your assistance know that you are not available during those weeks. Oh, by the way, this came in via delivery for you while you were on lunch." She pointed to a package that sat on the edge of the desk. "Doesn't say who it's from, but the mailroom gave it to me to give to you."

"Thank you Rika," Yūgi said as she reached for the package. "Was there anything else that you needed from me?"

"Nope, I'm going to be heading home now though," Rika said as she turned on her heel to leave. "I promised my Mom I'd be home by three to get her to her physical therapy appointment today at four. Have a great rest of your day, Miss Yūgi."

Yūgi smiled, waving to the younger girl as she left. "Goodbye Rika, tell your mother I said hello."

"I will," Rika called over her shoulder as she left the office, closing the door behind her.

Yūgi returned her attention to the package, reaching into her desk for her box opener. She easily split the tape before pulling the box opened. She almost toppled over laughing when she saw what was inside alongside the handwritten note.

"'Dear Yūg, for your date with Yami this weekend. Have fun, but not too much fun, Love, Joey,'" Yūgi read to herself. "'P.S. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.' What on earth does she think is actually going to happen on a dinner date?"

Shaking her head once more, the small woman tucked the note away into the box again with the lingerie set her best friend had sent for her and kicked it under her desk. She'd have to remember to text her childhood friend later and ask her why exactly she had sent her a set of lingerie for a date where all of her clothes would be on for the entirety of it. But for now, she had work to do before she left for the day. There were artifacts she needed to get authenticated before she went on vacation for Hiyori's tournament. The last thing she needed was anyone bothering her during her time off and disappointing her daughter as she had unfortunately done in the past.

* * *

 **i know i said this chapter was going to be the date, but, i've decided to wait on it. this filler chapter is actually kinda necessary because there will be a few things (the lingerie for example) that are mentioned during the date. that will officially come in the next chapter, i promise. this way, the story continues to follow my original guideline i'd made for it when i first started writing the story. anyways, let me know what you're thinking. until next time, ciao!**


End file.
